Caged birds dreams of high clouds
by ZoeWade
Summary: Quand Tenten réalise qu'elle avait failli perdre Neji, elle fit le serment de taire ses sentiments à jamais pour rester prés de lui. Mais au moment de cette promesse, elle avait 20 ans, des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux et à cet age, on ne réalise pas forcément ce qui est le plus important.
1. Prologue

** Salut tous le monde!**

**Si comme moi vous avez été choqués par la fin réservée au NejiTen, cette fic devrait vous plaire...enfin, du moins en théorie^^.**

**Sans plus de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sous le chapiteau destiné à accueillir le diner de mariage, Tenten retrouva une Ino au bord de la crise de nerfs, une main sur son oreillette et un bloc-notes dans l'autre, elle délivrait ses instructions au personnel chargé d'installer les décorations :

̶ **Ils manquent trois pièces de petits fours pour le vin d'honneur, un des membres de l'orchestre est malade et le photographe n'est toujours pas là !** S'emporta la blonde d'une voix aigüe.

Les Yamanaka avaient été désigné fleuriste et décorateur attitré pour le mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuuga. La publicité engendré par l'évènement était non négligeable, tout le gratin des environs y avaient été invité et pour cela, Ino et sa mère avait décidé d'offrir leurs services au jeune couple à titre de cadeau de mariage.

Une cinquantaine de tables rondes couvertes de nappes immaculées avait été disposées autour d'une piste de danse. Sur chaque table, un bouquet de Lys blanches et jaunes trônaient fièrement entourés de bougies de mêmes couleurs. Des ballons dorés avaient été suspendus au toit du chapiteau, et tout autour des guirlandes de feuilles vertes agrémentés de lampes au symbole de Konoha illumineraient la soirée en temps voulu.

̶ ̶ **C'est bien toi qui rassurait Hinata en répétant sans cesse : « Les mariages c'est comme ça, on a beau tout planifier dans les moindres détails, il y a toujours…**

̶ ̶ **…des imprévus, je sais, **conclut Ino qui sentit la nausée étreindre son estomac à la simple évocation du mot.

̶ ̶ **Mais je dois ****reconnaître**** que tu t'es surpassée, c'est vraiment magnifique Ino**, la félicita Tenten.

̶ ̶**Evidemment,** répondit la Yamanaka d'un air fier. **Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as l'occasion d'organiser le mariage du futur Hokage.**

Sur son bloc note, Ino cocha une énième ligne sur la liste des tâches à accomplir. La Kunoichi inspecta sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

**̶ Dis, c'est ma montre qui foire ou ce foutu photographe est REELEMENT en retard ?**

̶ I**no calmes-toi**, l'interrompit Tenten en la saisissant par les épaules. **Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, grâce à toi Naruto et Hinata vont avoir la plus belle des cérémonies, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de décompresser, d'aller te refaire une beauté, et de passer un peu de temps avec ton mec, tu l'as bien mérité.**

̶ **Mais je dois encore aller voir Ebisu-sensei pour les cadeaux de mariages!**

̶ **Il n'y a pas de mais, je m'en occupe, allez files !**

Ino remercia son ami avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser, laissant Tenten finir son travail.

Assis à une table, Ebisu accueillait les invités en récoltant leurs cadeaux de mariage. Les paquets s'amoncelaient à côté de l'entrée et elle jugea que la vue n'était pas très élégante. Elle chargea donc Moegi, Konohamaru et Udon de les déplacer à l'intérieur.

Chargée elle aussi de présents, elle croisa la route de Gai et Lee qui étaient, comme à l'accoutumé, en train de se tourner en ridicule en se lançant des défis stupides :

̶ **Vous deux ! Arrêtez de faire les marioles et transportez ça à l'intérieur de la maison**, ordonna-t-elle en collant les paquets dans les mains de Lee.

Dans le jardin principal de la résidence Hyuuga, les invités papotaient dans un brouhaha convivial. La guerre était finie depuis seulement six mois, mais alors que les villageois étaient occupés à la reconstruction de Konoha, ils avaient été surpris par l'annonce du mariage de Naruto. Mais en voyant le bonheur éclairer le visage des gens après toutes les pertes et la souffrance engendrées par la guerre, elle se dit que finalement, ce mariage tombait au bon moment.

Elle constata également que de nombreux couples s'étaient formés, à l'image de Ino et Sai, Choji et Karui ou encore Shikamaru et Temari. Ce dernier était le moins surprenant selon elle, elle s'était toujours demandé quand ces deux-là se décideraient enfin à se jeter à l'eau, et à la manière dont Shikamaru tenait fermement la main d'une Temari rougissante, leur histoire était partie pour durer.

Malheureusement, tous les visages n'arboraient pas le même sourire. Seule au milieu de la foule, Sakura affichait une mine mélancolique, le regard fixé sur un morceau de parchemin. Tenten se décida à l'approcher, ayant une petite idée de la raison de cette tristesse.

**̶ Il ne viendra pas, c'est ça ?** Demanda Tenten, faisant sursauter Sakura.

Cette dernière tenta de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

**̶ C'est stupide comme comportement, non ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste. J**e devrais être heureuse, aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de mon meilleur ami, au lieu de ça je m'apitoie encore sur mon sort.**

**̶ Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide,** répliqua Tenten. **On peut se sentir seul, même si on est entouré par tous ceux qu'on aime et dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas facile de donner constamment le change.**

Sakura leva la tête vers elle, l'air surprise et Tenten lui lança un sourire encourageant.

**̶ Tenten-san !** L'appela la voix de Konohamaru, **Neji-san te cherche partout, je crois que c'est à propos des alliances.**

Tenten soupira, ce mariage avait repoussé le point culminant du stress que pouvait endurer un le Hyuuga, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. On aurait dit une mère poule sur le point de pondre, et Tenten a pu mesurer à quel point un Neji stressé pouvait vite devenir insupportable.

La brune salua Sakura avant de partir en direction du pavillon central, là où vivait la _Soke_, la branche principale de la famille Hyuuga. Elle parcourut un dédale de couloirs où servantes et femmes de chambre s'activaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie avant d'atteindre un bâtiment plus tranquille, à l'écart. Elle ressentit le Chakra de Neji dans une des chambres mais en s'approchant, elle constata qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dissimulant son chakra au maximum, elle s'approcha furtivement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**̶ ….à ta situation et j'ai une proposition à te faire.**

**̶ Une proposition ?** répéta Neji.

**̶ Oui, il s'agit de ton avenir Neji. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis l'annonce du mariage de Hinata, et je réalise à présent que j'ai négligé la promesse fait à mon frère à ton sujet, il n'est pas juste que tu ne puisses vivre ta vie à cause de ton devoir envers le clan.**

Tenten reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Hiashi, l'oncle de Neji. Elle savait que leurs relations, sans être marquées par l'animosité n'étaient pas très chaleureuses. Le visage d'Hiashi semblait sombre, presque soucieux, Tenten se demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à dire à Neji le jour du mariage de sa fille.

Neji resta silencieux, et connaissant son coéquipier, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour Hiashi. Voyant que son neveu n'était pas décidé à intervenir, Hiashi poursuivi.

̶ **Si tu te décidais à prendre épouse auprès de la noblesse du pays du feu ou d'une quelconque famille de notre rang, et que tu produisais un héritier mâle…la _Soke_ serait disposée à te libérer du sceau, et tu deviendrais un membre à part entière de la branche principale.**

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Hiashi venait d'offrir une échappatoire à Neji, un moyen de se débarrasser de cette destinée qui lui avait été imposée et qu'il abhorrait, cette marque qui le ramenait cruellement à son rôle de subordonné de la _Bunke_, et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir durant toutes ces années. Reste à savoir si Neji allait accepter les conditions d'un tel marché.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'émettre un ricanement.

**̶ Qui y'a-t-il de si drôle ?**

̶ **Rien, je trouve juste étrange que nous soyons là, à discuter de mon avenir alors que votre fille s'apprête à vivre le moment le plus important du sien…à moins que ce ne soit pas vraiment de moi dont il est question.**

**̶ Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda soudain Hiashi d'une voix bourru.

̶ **Que maintenant que Hinata-sama s'est mariée à quelqu'un d'étranger au clan, il ne reste plus que Hanabi pour assurer votre descendance. Hors il se trouve que les cousins des second et troisième degrés sont tous mariés ou trop jeunes pour prétendre pouvoir l'épouser, et Hanabi fera donc la même chose que sa sœur, porter le nom d'un autre homme. Les anciens doivent être vraiment désespérés pour envisager une telle solution.**

**̶ Ne sois pas insolent,** intervint Hiashi d'un ton sec.

**̶ Je vous prie de m'excuser, ce n'était pas mon intention. Quant à votre proposition, je me vois forcer de la refuser, je ne compte pas me marier, ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

A cet instant, Tenten sentit quelque chose se fissurer en elle, juste là, à l'endroit où son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Elle connaissait déjà l'avis de Neji sur la question, elle savait qu'il était averse à toutes formes de relations intimes, mais entendre ces mots sortir clairement de sa bouche lui avait fait un choc, car les décisions du Hyuuga étaient toujours irrévocables.

Chassant cet étrange sentiment de sa tête, elle jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

**̶ Neji, où es-tu ?** Cria-t-elle soudain, comme si elle était à sa recherche.

**̶ Soit, je n'insisterai pas pour le moment, mais sache que cette discussion n'est pas terminée.**

Hiashi passa à côté de Tenten sans lui accorder le moindre regard, les repas en famille devaient être particulièrement drôles en sa compagnie.

**̶ Désolée, je vous ai interrompue.**

**̶ Au contraire, tu arrives au bon moment**, répondit Neji.

Soudain les traits de Neji se crispèrent et son visage devint pal, il étouffa une exclamation de douleur en serrant son bras droit, couvert de bandages et fixé par une attelle attachée autour de son cou.

**̶ Neji, est-ce que ça va ? Tsunade-sama t'avais pourtant dit de te ménager.**

Même si Tsunade avait accompli un miracle, les blessures de Neji restaient graves, son cœur avait été touché et jusqu'au dernier moment, tout le monde se préparait à lui faire ses adieux car mort, il l'avait vraiment été pendant quelques minutes.

Tenten s'approcha du jeune homme, à la vue de tous ses bandages, un frisson désagréable parcouru son corps.

̶** Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je vais bien.**

**̶ Mais je ne m'inquiète pas**, répondit Tenten sur le ton de la conversation. Pour se donner contenance, elle fit mine de lisser le col de son Hakama.

Cette proximité ne le surpris pas, il y était maintenant habitué. Comme Hinata et sa sœur étaient très prises par les préparatifs du mariage, c'était Tenten qui s'était occupée de lui durant sa convalescence. D'abord à l'hôpital où on l'avait obligé à se balader en fauteuil roulant pendant un mois et par la suite pendant sa rééducation.

Se voir ainsi, faible et impuissant, était une épreuve particulièrement pénible pour le Hyuuga, d'autant plus qu'il avait dû compter sur Tenten pour l'aider dans les plus petites taches du quotidien. Le caractère du jeune homme avait été particulièrement exécrable durant cette période, allant même jusqu'à être parfois odieux avec elle, mais Tenten n'avait rien lâché, elle était restée près de Neji, à l'encourager et le soutenir. Cette épreuve avait renforcée leur confiance mutuelle et une toute nouvelle complicité s'était installée entre eux.

En rajustant la fleur blanche sur la veste de Neji, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il été majestueux dans ce kimono noir, quelque chose dans son maintien fier, dans la pâleur et la régularité de ses traits dénotait chez lui une noblesse qu'elle n'avait vu chez aucun autre Shinobi, pas même chez l'héritier de la lignée des Uchiha.

**̶ Si tu ne fermes pas la bouche tu vas finir par avaler une mouche.**

Tenten faillit tomber à la renverse, la remarque de son ami l'a fit redescendre sur terre. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver, Neji Hyuuga resterait toujours Neji Hyuuga, aussi aimable et délicat qu'un broyeur électrique.

Tenten soupira intérieurement.

**̶ Voilà, tu es…très élégant**, parvint-elle à articuler avec un sourire rêveur.

**̶ Hum.**

Inutile de préciser que cette remarque glissa sur lui comme le vent sur le flanc d'une montagne, et qu'il ne jugea pas nécessaire de retourner le compliment à Tenten, d'ailleurs comment l'aurait-il fait, il ne la regardait même pas.

**̶ Les alliances, tu les as ?** s'enquit le Shinobi.

**̶ Comme je te l'ai dit les cinq dernières fois où tu me l'as demandé, oui,** répondit-elle en brandissant sa pochette devant ces yeux.

**̶ Tant mieux**, répondit Neji d'un air satisfait.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Naruto et Hinata dans la chambre de cette dernière. Hiashi était aussi présent, dans un coin de la pièce, discutant à voix basse avec sa fille Hanabi et sa femme.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, Hinata adressa à Neji un sourire radieux. Neji quant à lui, pour une fois dans sa vie resta bouche bée. Tenten connaissait l'affection toute particulière qu'il éprouvait pour sa cousine, elle était sans doute la seule avec qui Neji avait fait l'effort de « changer » son comportement suite à son combat avec Naruto.

**̶ Neji nii-san.**

**̶ Hinata-sama, vous êtes…resplendissante**, finit-il par déclarer avec un doux sourire. **J'ai peine à croire que ce soit à cet idiot que vous allez finalement vous unir.**

Loin de s'en formaliser, Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en affichant un sourire éclatant :

**̶ Je me pose la même question chaque matin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui plaire chez un boulet comme moi.**

**̶ Ne dis pas ça, Naruto-kun,** répliqua Hinata en lui prenant la main. **Le fait de pouvoir partager ta vie fait de moi la plus chanceuse des femmes.**

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Hinata mais Naruto qui rougit violemment après la déclaration de la jeune femme.

**̶ Idiot peut-être, mais pas un boulet**, déclara Neji.

Il fit alors un geste qui surprit tout le monde, il tendit sa main à Naruto, main que le jeune homme serra avec un large sourire.

**̶ J'espère qu'elle arbora toujours le même sourire que le jour de son mariage, il y va de ta survie Uzumaki.**

La main de Neji se resserra soudain sur les doigts de Naruto, et lorsqu'un craquement caractéristique se fit entendre, Tenten jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

**̶ Bon, ça suffit, l'épisode du grand frère surprotecteur qui joue des muscles pour impressionner son beau-frère est terminé,** dit-elle en l'attirant loin d'un Naruto qui suait à grosses gouttes. **Tu ne voudrais pas l'abîmer avant la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ?**

̶ **N'importe quoi, ce n'était qu'une poignée de main amicale pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille,** répliqua le Hyuuga de son habituel air imperturbable.

Hiashi s'avança vers sa fille, le visage marqué par une certaine émotion, il déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller. Tenten eu du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui quelques minutes avant était en train de troquer la liberté de Neji contre un mariage arrangé, les Hyuuga était décidément une bien étrange famille.

Dans le jardin, le maître de cérémonie qui n'était autre que Kakashi annonça l'arrivée des mariés. Tenten rejoignit Sakura et Ino dans la foule qui s'écartait de chaque côté de l'allée pour céder le passage au couple et à leur famille.

Ainsi, en cette belle après-midi ensoleillé de mai, Naruto et Hinata s'était dit oui pour la vie.

Applaudissements, cris de joie et sifflement accompagnèrent le baiser qu'apposa Naruto sur le front de sa nouvelle femme. Par la suite, les invités se mirent en rang et l'un après l'autre, adressèrent leurs félicitations au jeune couple.

**̶ Hinata, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi,** déclara Sakura en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

**̶ Doucement Sakura, tu vas abimer son maquillage,** intervint Ino.

**̶ C'est pas grave, dans tous les cas vous êtes déjà mariés, Naruto ne peut plus reculer**, déclara Tenten avec un clin d'œil, déclenchant un fou rire chez ses amis.

**̶ Voyant Sakura-chan, il ne faut pas pleurer aujourd'hui est un jour de joie.**

**̶ Ce sont des larmes de joie, abruti !** Grogna la Kunoichi en brandissant son poing.

**̶ Et Sasuke, tu as des nouvelles ?** S'enquit Naruto, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

Tenten remarqua les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper sur sa pochette. Elle décida de ne pas lui montrer le parchemin pour l'instant, sans doute ne voulait-elle pas saper le moral de son ami, elle le fera après la cérémonie.

**̶ Non, pas pour l'instant, il a sans doute été retardé**, le rassura-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

**̶ Oui, sans doute,** répliqua Naruto sur le même ton.

Les vœux furent suivit par le traditionnel repas de mariage et avant de servir le dessert, Kakashi inaugura la cession des discours en donnant la parole à un Iruka tremblant qui suait à grosses gouttes.

**̶ Je me souviens encore la première fois que je t'ai aperçu Naruto, j'ai pensé que tu étais le pire cauchemar d'un Chunin pour sa première année d'enseignant**, commença Iruka alors que quelques rires s'élevaient dans l'assistance. **Tous les professeurs s'accordaient à le dire : Naruto Uzumaki était de mémoire d'homme, le gamin le plus turbulent et l'élève le moins doué que l'académie ait connu depuis la fondation du village.**

̶ **C'est pas sympa Iruka-sensei, vous êtes en train de me coller la honte devant ma femme**, déplora Naruto.

̶ **Rassures-toi chéri, il n'a rien dit que je ne savais déjà**, répondit Hinata en lui prenant la main. De nouveaux éclats de rires retentirent.

̶ **Mais ce que ces mêmes enseignants n'avaient pas vu en toi, c'était les qualités exceptionnelles que tu cachais sous cette apparence de perturbateur : un cœur débordant de courage et de générosité qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on lui tende la main pour être révélé…et c'est ce qu'il y a sans doute de plus surprenant en toi, tu as sur offrir aux autres ce dont tu as toujours manqué : une chance de prouver ta valeur au monde, et rien que pour ça, tu es sans doute le Shinobi le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre.**

**̶ Iruka-sensei…**

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent humides alors que Hinata passait une main rassurante sur le dos de son mari. Des applaudissements accompagnèrent Iruka qui quitter l'estrade pour laisser place au père de Hinata. Son discours, comme celui du reste des Hyuuga fut brèves et formels. Ce ne fut pas du tout le cas du reste des invités. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Konohamaru et tous les autres se succédèrent pour conter à l'assistance leur souvenirs communs avec les mariés, ce qui pour Naruto impliquait quelques une des anecdotes les plus humiliantes de sa vie.

̶ **Qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait, surtout après l'épisode désastreux de ton premier baiser, hun Naruto ?** L'interrogea Sakura d'un air sarcastique en déclenchant un fou rire parmi les anciens Genin de sa promotion.

̶** Non, ne fait pas ça Sakura-chan,** la supplia Naruto rouge de honte en cachant son visage dans une main.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Tenten.

**̶ Allez Tenten, c'est à toi !** Cria Lee.

̶ **C'est très bien Lee, il faut l'encourager, va y Tenten tu es la meilleure !**

Honteuse, Tente se couvrit le visage en rejoignant l'estrade sous les éclats de rire des invités. Elle avala difficilement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, on admirait toujours la beauté de Ino, on ventait l'intelligence de Sakura et on prisait la noblesse de Hinata, mais Tenten faisait toujours office de figurante, et la voilà aujourd'hui qui faisait face à plus de deux-cents paires d'yeux fixés sur elle.

Ces doigts tremblants déplièrent le papier ou elle avait rédigé son discours, juste quelques lignes ou elle s'appliquait à faire ce que toute bonne amie ferait : couvrir la mariée de louanges, et le marié de ridicule.

̶ …**et c'est ainsi qu'après s'être copieusement goinfré de curry, Naruto avait ressenti aux plus profonds de ces entrailles la signification de l'expression « embarras gastriques », et pour le plus grand malheur de l'équipe Gai, ce n'était pas au sens figuré.**

Tenten laissa aux invités le temps de rire de sa dernière anecdote en pliant lentement son parchemin. Certes, son discours était fini, mais elle ne sut pourquoi, à cet instant précis, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Neji et qu'un sourire en coin flottait sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle ressentit le besoin d'ajouter quelques mots.

̶ **Tomber amoureux d'une personne est un événement extraordinaire, mais ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que deux personnes, parmi les sept milliards qui peuplent notre monde, se retrouvent à éprouver les même sentiments l'une pour l'autre. En tant que Shinobi, nous avons appris très tôt à refouler nos émotions, à tel point que parfois, on se rend compte trop tard que la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver se trouvait tout ce temps-là, juste sous notre nez…car en tant que Shinobi, nous avons aussi appris que la vie était fragile et que demain est un luxe que nul n'est sur de posséder.**

Le souvenir d'un Neji agonisant sur le champ de bataille s'imposa soudain à l'esprit de Tenten, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle croisa ses orbes nacrés qui la fixaient avec intensité. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants avant de le détourner.

̶ … **Tout ça pour dire que je félicite Naruto et Hinata d'avoir su cultiver le miracle de leur rencontre, car l'amour n'est pas juste une question de chance, c'est aussi un choix, un travail quotidien qui demande tolérance, courage et patience…énormément de patience**, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto.

**̶ Ils se sont donné le mot pour me tourner en bourrique, ou quoi ?** Lança le blond d'un air faussement boudeur sous les éclats de rires de Hinata.

**̶ Enfin, je pense avoir suffisamment monopolisé la parole pour ce soir, je demande à tout le monde de lever son verre en l'honneur de Naruto et Hinata : puissiez-vous avoir une longue vie, et vivre d'un amour qui l'est encore plus, à Naruto et Hinata !**

**̶ A NARUTO ET HINATA !**

Sur ces dernières paroles, les premières notes de musiques s'élevèrent dans les airs. Tenten rejoignit discrètement sa table tandis que les convives se lançaient sur la piste de danse.

Sakura vint s'installer à côté d'elle, une assiette contenant une généreuse part de gâteau de mariage dans chaque main :

**̶ C'était vraiment une belle cérémonie**, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire, et toutes deux reportèrent leur attention sur la foule de danseurs. A quelques mètres d'eux, Gaara tentaient d'échapper à une bande de groupies qui le harcelaient littéralement pour une danse. Plus loin, Shikamaru et Temari se dandinaient avec maladresse, un contraste comique avec Ino et Sai qui se déhanchaient langoureusement et sans aucune gêne sous les regards outrés de quelques invités.

**̶ Au moins y'en a qui s'amusent**, maugréa Sakura en jetant un regard blasé à sa meilleure amie. Mais Tenten ne répondit pas. Elle scrutait la foule à la recherche de Neji, elle le vit plus loin en train d'échanger quelques mots avec Naruto et Hinata. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin que lui lançait Sakura.

**̶ Alors, c'est quand que tu lui dis ?**

**̶ De quoi tu parles ?** Répondit Tenten en se tournant vers elle.

**̶ Quoi ? Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que tu vas te défiler après ton beau discours de tout à l'heure, c'était quoi déjà ? « La vie est trop courte et il faut avoir le courage d'assumer ces sentiments » ?**

**̶ C'était juste un discours de mariage, qui prête attention à ce genre de conneries ?**

**̶ Les maitresses d'armes qui dévorent des yeux les garçons d'honneur par exemple ?**

Tenten allait répliquer mais le souvenir de la conversation de Neji avec son oncle lui revint soudain en mémoire : « je ne me marierai jamais ».

**̶ C'est vrai, je tiens énormément à Neji, c'est mon coéquipier et un très bon ami mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là.**

Sakura observa Tenten pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme avait l'air tellement sure d'elle-même que Sakura finit par abdiquer.

**̶ Très bien, si tu es si sure de toi alors je n'insiste pas. Mais tu devrais y réfléchir, car ton discours ne contenait pas que des conneries, la vie est réellement trop courte pour se voiler la face, et je pense que tu le sais mieux que personne…tiens, quand on parle du loup.**

Tenten n'eut guère l'occasion de méditer sur les dernières paroles de Sakura car Neji était en train de les rejoindre.

**̶ Salut**, dit-il simplement.

**̶ Salut,** répondit Tenten sur le même ton.

**̶ Bien, je crois que je vais y aller, voir si le marié n'a pas une danse en réserve pour moi, à plus.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'éclipsa en lançant un clin d'œil à Tenten. Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciels alors que Neji s'asseyait à côté d'elle, à la place de Sakura. Sans dire un mot, Tenten piqua un morceau de gâteau dans son assiette et le tendit vers la bouche de Neji :

**̶ Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères Tenten, j'ai plus cinq ans.**

**̶ Tu aurais l'air de quoi avec un kimono tâché de crème chantilly sur les photos de mariage ?**

De mauvaise grâce, Neji abdiqua en ouvrant la bouche, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait si souvent raison ?

**̶ Ton discours de tout à l'heure…il était vraiment magnifique.**

Les joues rondes de Tenten prirent une couleur cramoisie alors que son cœur démontrait tous les signes d'une attaque de panique, si bien qu'elle en oublia de le remercier pour son compliment.

**̶ Tu veux danser ?** Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence sans quitter la foule des yeux.

Tenten se tourna vers lui, elle bâti plusieurs fois des paupières, comment ça, danser ?

**̶ Tu veux dire…avec toi ? Et tes blessures ?**

**̶ Si tu n'es pas trop exigeante sur le rythme, je veux bien faire un effort**, ajouta-il avec un sourire en coin qui finit d'achever toute résistance en elle.

Un peu à l'écart des autres danseurs, Tenten et Neji se faisaient face sans se quitter des yeux. Lentement, sans brusquerie ni précipitation, Neji posa délicatement sa main valide sur la hanche de sa partenaire tandis que Tenten joignit ses deux mains derrière son cou en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Alors que les invités tanguaient au son d'une musique endiablée, Neji et Tenten se balançaient lentement d'un pied à l'autre, au rythme d'une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre. Mais Tenten s'en fichait du rythme et d'être à contre-courant, la seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était le parfum de Neji qu'elle humait comme un dernier souffle de vie et les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient contre son oreille.

L'amour était aussi une question de choix, et elle avait fait le sien le jour où elle avait failli le perdre, celui de rester auprès de Neji Hyuuga, dans cette vie comme dans les autres en taisant à jamais ses sentiments, et peu lui importait qu'elle ne soit jamais plus que sa coéquipière ou son ami, ce qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui lui suffisait.

Seulement voilà, Tenten avait à ce moment-là vingt ans, des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux, elle ne savait pas encore que ce qui nous paraissait suffisant à cet âge, ne le serait peut-être pas à l'avenir.

* * *

**Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie, et vous qu'en pensez vous?**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Un frimeur, une bipolaire et un geek

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je pense garder le même rythme de publication, à peu prés d'un chapitre par semaine.**

**Les nouveaux personnages que j'ai créé: Tsuyoi, Sayan et Heiji, sont essentiels pour le développement de l'histoire.**

**Tsuyoi signifie (force) en japonais, et se prononce Tsu-yo-i-e.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier mes deux reviewers: flow7777 et Tanyddraig, merci pour vos commentaires ^^!**

* * *

Plusieurs années passèrent, le village de Konoha s'était agrandi avec l'apparition de nouvelles petites têtes. Sarada, Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin…les anciens Genins avaient tous bien grandi et étaient à présent des parents…enfin, pas tous.

Tenten avait maintenant vingt-sept ans, et d'après les statistiques de ses missions, elle était au sommet de sa forme. Son corps fin était devenu robuste et plus musclé, rendant ses coups au Taijutsu dévastateurs. Elle avait aussi gagné en vitesse et en précision, et son chakra avait considérablement augmenté. Etant la seule Kunoichi du village qui n'était pas mère de famille, Kakashi n'hésitait pas à lui confier des missions de plus en plus dangereuses en équipe avec des jonins expérimentés, dont Neji. Leur deux techniques étaient parfaitement complémentaires, elle pour les attaques à distance et lui pour les combats rapprochés, ils formaient en mission un duo très efficace.

Mais il lui arrivait aussi de ne pas voir le jeune homme pendant plusieurs mois, quand Kakashi lui assignait des missions de rangs A ou S qui demandaient de longues semaines d'infiltration, comme c'était le cas récemment.

Voilà pourquoi elle fut si surprise de le voir un matin, devant le bureau du Hokage quand ce dernier l'avait convoqué :

**̶ Neji, que fais-tu ici ?** S'étonna-t-elle. **Je croyais que tu étais au pays de la foudre.**

**̶ Je suis rentré hier, Hokage-sama voulait me voir, et toi ?**

**̶ Pareil.**

**̶ Je vois.**

Fin de la conversation. Neji croisa les bras et s'adossa à un mur, le regard fixé sur la porte du Hokage. En sept ans, le Shinobi aussi avait énormément évolué, et ses techniques de combats le plaçaient parmi les shinobis les plus puissants du village. Ses traits enfantins avait laissé place à la gravité de l'age, lui donnant plus de charme que jamais. Il avait troqué sa tenue blanche contre l'uniforme des Jonins, comme celui que portait Kakashi à l'époque. Mais peu importe ce qu'il portait, il dégageait toujours cette aura qui intimait la crainte et le respect.

La porte s'ouvrit et Iruka-sensei apparu :

**̶ ̶ Neji, Tenten, Hokage-sama vous attend**, dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Dissimulé derrière trois piles de paperasses, seuls les cheveux gris de Kakashi Hatake étaient encore visibles. Il avait les trais creux et de larges cernes cerclaient ses yeux au-dessus de son éternel masque. Le sommeil, comme le repos, étaient des luxes auquel il ne pouvait plus prétendre depuis sa nomination au poste de Hokage.

Se saisissant de la feuille que lui tendait Iruka, Kakashi leur exposa directement ce pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués :

̶** Neji, tes résultats en mission sont impressions, je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassé**, le gratifia Kakashi avec un sourire.

**̶ ̶ Merci, Hokage-sama,** répondit Neji en s'inclinant.

** ̶ Mais quelque chose me chiffonne : il semblerait que tu sois le seul Jonin à ne pas avoir formé une équipe de Genins.**

Tenten se tourna vers Neji. Même si son expression était neutre, elle savait qu'à l'intérieur c'était différent. Comme sur toute chose dans sa vie, Neji avait une opinion tranchée sur la question qu'il était hors de question de remettre en cause: il était hors de question d'encadrer une équipe de Genins.

**̶ ̶ C'est exact.**

**̶ ̶ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?** Demanda Kakashi.

**̶ C'est très simple, je ne pense pas posséder les qualifications requises pour ce genre de tâches. De plus, je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les enfants.**

Tenten leva les yeux aux ciels. Neji n'a jamais eu beaucoup de patience lorsqu'il fallait traiter avec des gamins, mais il y avait une exception : Boruto et surtout Himawari. Il suffisait de le voir avec la fille de Hinata en mode tonton Neji, encore plus gaga que Hiashi. En fait pour être plus clair, Neji ne supportait pas les enfants, sauf ces neveux.

**̶ Ça c'est embêtant,** soupira Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. **Malheureusement le règlement est clair : tout Jonin devra au moins une fois dans sa vie encadrer une équipe de Genin et lui transmettre son savoir et son expérience. C'est d'ailleurs là tout le but de cette règle, transmettre son héritage aux futures générations.**

Neji fronça les sourcils, cette discussion commençait vraiment à le contrarier. Toutes ces histoires d'enseignement et d'héritage lui passaient au-dessus de la tête et il s'imaginait très mal se trimbaler une bande de gamins braillards et indisciplinés en mission.

**̶ Pardonnez-mois d'insister ainsi, Hokage-sama, mais je suis sûr qu'il existe de nombreux autres jonins plus à même que moi de s'acquitter de cette mission.**

**̶ Honnêtement, je le pense aussi,** répondit Kakashi avec un sourire navré en toisant l'expression glacial du Hyuuga, pas ce qu'il y avait de plus idéal pour se faire aimer des gamins. **Mais que veux-tu, le règlement est le règlement, personne n'y échappe, pas même moi,** soupira-t-il en contemplant l'interminable quantité de paperasse qu'il lui restait à traiter. **Heureusement, tu ne seras pas seul, Tenten et toi allaient vous charger de cette équipe ensemble.**

**̶ Pardon ?** Articula la concernée. **Que voulez-vous dire par « ensemble » ?**

**̶ Comme Neji ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de devenir « sensei », j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'assister, au moins dans un premier temps, histoire de faire en sorte que le courant passe.**

Ou si l'envi lui prenait de « Byakuganiser » l'un de ces élèves, pensa Tenten.

**̶ De plus, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour vous occuper de ces trois-là**, ajouta Kakashi en confiant un dossier vert à Neji qui s'empressa de le refiler à Tenten.

**̶ Que voulez-vous dire ?** Demanda Neji en haussant un sourcil.

**̶ Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, ils vous attendant au terrain d'entrainement numéro 11, bonne chance.**

Neji et Tenten échangèrent un regard avant de saluer Kakashi et de disposer. Ce dernier osa un sourire après que les anciens coéquipiers eurent fermé la porte, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

**̶ Je suis Neji Hyuuga, votre nouveau sensei, et elle c'est Tenten. Maintenant, mettez-vous en position, l'entrainement va commencer.**

Tenten haussa un sourcil, elle avait raté un épisode ou quoi ?

**̶ Euh Neji, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?**

Le Shinobi qui s'était déjà éloigné pour poser son sac et vérifier son matériel l'interrogea :

**̶ Oublier quelque chose, comme quoi ?** Demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux son set se kunais.

**̶ Eux**, dit-elle en pointant son pouce derrière elle. **Tu t'es présenté mais pas eux.**

**̶ Pourquoi faire, je connais déjà leur nom grâce au dossier du Hokage.**

**̶ Je ne parle pas de leur nom. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de les connaitre un peu mieux. Ce qu'ils aiment ou n'aiment pas, leur caractère, leur objectifs, ce genre de choses quoi !**

**̶ Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de ces informations.**

**̶ Au contraire, ça nous permettra de comprendre la dynamique de cette équipe et de déterminer la meilleure manière de travailler avec eux. _C'est ce qu'on appelle la communication, Neji-sensei._**

La dernière remarque de Tenten lui arracha un haussement de sourcil.

**̶ Fais comme tu le sens**, dit-il en lui tournant le dos d'un air renfrogné.

Voilà qu'il boudait maintenant, tout ça parce que son altesse sérénissime Neji Hyuuga ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise, quel sale caractère !

Décidé à ne pas se laisser influencer par sa mauvaise humeur, Tenten se tourna avec entrain vers ses nouveaux élèves, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

̶ **Bien, avant de commencer l'entrainement, je vous propose qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre, parlez-nous un peu de vous.**

**̶ Dites, si c'est lui notre nouveau sensei, vous êtes là pourquoi au juste?** Demanda l'un des Genin.

Assis par terre entre ses deux coéquipiers, Sayan Oshima avait les bras croisés derrière la tête d'un air décontracté et un petit sourire insolent animait ses lèvres. Apparemment, c'était la grande gueule de l'équipe. Physiquement, c'était un garçon ordinaire hormis sa grande taille. Il avait le teint basané, des cheveux noirs et des yeux vert sauvage, il portait un survêtement de Shinobi gris et vert, son bandeau frontal gris noué autour de sa tète et il avait un Katana fixé dans son dos.

**̶ Le Hokage m'a chargé d'assister votre sensei pour vous former. Vous avez de la chance, c'est comme si vous aviez deux senseis pour le prix d'un**, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sayan se leva en époussetant son pantalon d'un air nonchalant.

**̶ Si je veux devenir le shinobi le plus puissant du monde, je dois suivre l'entrainement des meilleurs ninjas du village, et sans vouloir vous vexer vous n'avez pas l'air au niveau, _nee-san_,** ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Tenten plissa les yeux, il avait du répondant le sale gamin !

̶ **Tenten, 27 ans, Shinobi du village caché de Konoha, diplômée de l'académie ninja à 10 ans, elle a passé deux fois l'examen chunin avant d'en devenir un à l'âge de quinze ans, et de passer Jonin a 24 ans. Ses coéquipiers sont Lee Rock et Neji Hyuuga, et sa spécialité est le maniement des armes. Elle a complété en tout cent soixante-deux missions, dont 12 de rang A et…incroyables, elle a réalisé 5 missions de rang S !**

Tenten se tourne soudain vers la source de cette voix. Il s'agissait de Heiji, l'un des coéquipiers de Sayan. C'était un garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré et il tenait sur ses genoux un ordinateur sur lequel il pianotait à toute vitesse:

**̶ Tu crois ça, le binoclard ?** railla Sayan. **Tout ça c'est que du blabla, c'est facile de se cacher derrière ses coéquipiers mais en combat singulier elle ne fait surement pas le poids.**

Derrière eux, adossé à un tronc d'arbre, Neji n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle :

̶ **Bel exemple de communication, je suis impressionné**, lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Tenten lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

Mais mine de rien, elle avait quand même réussi à faire parler Sayan. Ainsi donc son plus grand rêve était de devenir le Shinobi le plus puissant du monde. Ce genre de gamins n'était impressionné que par la force brute. Pas le choix, pour se faire respecter elle devait le battre à son propre jeu.

**̶ Je le suis assez pour me glisser derrière toi sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.**

Sayan écarquillé les yeux en sentant la lame glacial au contact de son cou. Bon sang, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, quand s'était-elle déplacée ?

Il sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle pour se mettre en position de défense, un Kunai à la main.

**̶ N'importe quoi, vous m'avez eu par surprise**, cracha-t-il avec colère, contrarié d'avoir été dupé.

**̶ Leçon N°1, un shinobi ne baisse jamais sa garde**, répondit Tenten en faisant habillement tournoyer son kunai entre ses doigts. **Tu crois que ton adversaire va te prévenir avant de t'attaquer ?**

**̶ Arrêtez de parler et battez-vous !** Répliqua-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Tenten para facilement ses frappes, son Taijutsu était puissant et précis pour un Genin de son âge, mais il manquait encore de vitesse.

Elle lança sur lui plusieurs Shuriken qui percutèrent un tronc d'arbre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, technique de substitution ? Soudain, Sayan surgit derrière elle, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres :

̶ **Je vous tiens,** cria-t-il en plantant un kunai dans son bras, mais Tenten s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée.

Soudain, un sifflement fendit l'air en sa direction, et Sayan eut juste le temps de se protéger avec ses bras avant que l'attaque dévastatrice de Tenten ne le percute de plein fouet. Il attendit, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était épinglé à un tronc d'arbre comme un papillon sur le mur d'un collectionneur. Une série de Shurikens plantés dans ses vêtements tout autour de son corps avec une précision chirurgicale le maintenait immobile.

Brusquement, Sayan baissa la tête pour en éviter un dernier qui se s'encastra à l'endroit précis ou se trouver sa tête.

**̶ Non mais vous êtes dingue, vous avez failli me transpercer le crane**, cria-t-il en remuant comme un diable pour se détacher.

**̶ Tu es plutôt doué pour fanfaronner mais pas aussi efficace sur le terrain**, se moqua Tenten en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. **Leçon N°2 : ne sous-estimes jamais ton adversaire.**

Elle arracha le Kunai au-dessus de sa tête et d'un claquement de doigts, elle relâcha le chakra injecté dans les shurikens qui tombèrent dans un bruit métallique, laissant Sayan s'écraser parterre en lui lançant des regards haineux. Ils rejoignirent ses deux camarades qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur place à l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement.

**̶ Ce que Sayan vient de vous montrer est l'exemple type de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire : foncer dans le tas sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation ou de récolter des informations sur son adversaire. Ce genre d'erreur est impardonnable et pourrait coûter la vie à toute l'équipe durant une mission**, expliqua Tenten aux deux autres.

**̶ De toute façon, je me moque de gagner ou non contre vous, vous ne m'intéressez pas, grogna Sayan d'un air dédaigneux. Celui que je veux affronter c'est toi !** Cria-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Neji.

Le Hyuuga qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

**̶ C'est de moi que tu parles, gamin ?** Demanda Neji avec un petit sourire amusé.

**̶ Exactement, toi, Neji Hyuuga, le soi-disant prodige du clan Hyuuga. Mais pas uniquement. Moi, Sayan Oshima, je jure sur ce bandeau que je vous battrai un jour, toi ainsi que tous les ninjas possédant des techniques héréditaires,** dit-il avec un regard féroce et assuré en pointant sur son front le bandeau de Konoha.

**̶ Mais enfin Sayan, tu n'y penses pas !** s'écria soudain Heiji. **Tu sais qui c'est ? Neji Hyuuga en dehors de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha est le ninja le plus fort de sa génération. Il totalise presque autant de points de compétence que le Hokage à son âge et il est passé Jonin à l'âge de seize ans ! Tu ne pourras jamais le vaincre, c'est impossible.**

**̶ Parles pour toi ! Tu te caches tout le temps derrière ton stupide écran d'ordinateur parce que t'as la frousse de te battre, trouillard ! Je me demande même comment tu as réussi à devenir Genin.**

**̶ Fiches lui la paix.**

Sayan était tellement bruyant que Tenten avait presque oublié le troisième membre de l'équipe. Dissimulé sous une large veste rouge sang qui lui arrivé jusqu'aux genoux, et dont la capuche était rabattu de façon à cacher ses yeux, le garçon parlait d'une voix froide, sans timbre. Tsuyoi Torima, le dernier membre de l'équipe, se tenait debout les mains dans les poches entre Sayan et Heiji. Sayan ne semblait nullement impressionné, il toisait Tsuyoi avec un petit sourire supérieur.

**̶ Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié Tsuyoi, Ninjutsu héréditaire ou pas, je te ferais mordre la poussière.**

Tsuyoi semblait vouloir répondre, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

**̶ Désolé Sensei, mais il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse équipe avec ces deux- là, trouvez quelqu'un d'autres,** dit-il d'une voix sans timbre avant de prendre son sac et de tourner le dos au terrain d'entrainement.

**̶ Hé, ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle !** L'appela Sayan en s'élançant vers lui.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent très vite. Sayan avait attrapé la capuche de Tsuyoi et l'avait tiré en arrière, libérant une interminable cascade de cheveux couleur miel. Sous le choc, personne n'osa prononcer un mot, même Neji avait l'air surpris.

**̶ Tu…tu es…**commença Heiji d'une voix tremblante, les joues légèrement roses.

**̶ Une fille !** Hurla Sayan avec une grimace en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

**̶ LA FERME !** Cracha Tsuyoi, rouge de honte en ramassant précipitamment ses cheveux pour remettre sa capuche.

Tenten consulta les fiches que lui avait remis Kakashi sur l'équipe. Effectivement, Tsuyoi Torima était mentionnée comme étant un Genin de sexe féminin. Mais étant donné son prénom et le soin qu'elle avait mis à masquer toute trace de féminité de son apparence, Tenten était partie du principe que c'était un garçon. A voir la réaction de ses coéquipiers qui la connaissait pourtant depuis des années, eux aussi ne devait pas s'en douter, pourquoi donc a-t-elle fait ça ?

**̶ Hun ! Je m'en moque, fille ou pas fille pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence. Ton combat contre moi se terminera par une défaite cuisante.**

Mais Sayan semblait être parti seul dans son délire. Tsuyoi avait les joues toujours aussi rouges et semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, le fait que son secret ait été révélé ainsi à dû profondément la perturber, si bien qu'elle avait perdu l'attitude froide et posée qu'elle avait arborait depuis son arrivée au terrain d'entrainement.

**̶ Misérable, comment as-tu osé ?** Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle menaçant, la voix étranglée par les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

**̶ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me pleurnicher au nez,** la provoqua Sayan.

Et effectivement, Tsuyoi s'était mise à pleurer, bruyamment, sans retenue, comme un enfant de trois ans à qui on aurait cassé son jouet préféré. Tenten bâti plusieurs fois des cils, l'air consterné, cette fille avait une double personnalité ou quoi ?

Soudain, Tsuyoi releva la tête, révélant une paire d'yeux jaune, comme les yeux d'un oiseau de proie.

**̶ Ces yeux…,** s'étonna Tenten.

**̶ C'est le ninpo du clan Torima : l'œil du faucon,** Expliqua Heiji. **Ces pupilles leur permettent d'avoir une vue nette sur de très longues distances, et elles sont à la bases de nombreuses techniques de ninjutsu et Genjutsu, regardez !**

Tsuyoi se préparer à utiliser un ninjutsu. Elle enchaînée rapidement les signes quand soudain elle s'était arrêtée. Poing devant, elle se précipita vers Sayan, ses yeux rougis par les larmes lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Génial, pensa Tenten, les voilà maintenant en train de se battre.

**̶ Ça suffit vous deux, arrêtez de vous battre !** Les supplia Heiji sans succès, ils continuaient d'enchaîner coup de poings et coups de pieds sans se soucier de lui.

**̶ Cette équipe est une vraie bande de clowns,** déclara Neji d'un air dédaigneux en se postant à côté de sa coéquipière.

**̶ Et toi tu ne dis rien !** S'exclama Tenten en jetant à son partenaire un regard sidéré.

**̶ Je préfère admirer la formidable dynamique de groupe que tu as su instauré.**

C'est dans des moments comme celui là qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce connard arrogant et irrévérencieux, et qu'elle se voyait très bien lui coller une baffe magistrale.

Mais pour l'heure, il fallait penser à séparer ces deux oiseaux avant que ça ne tourne au drame, sauf que quelqu'un y avait déjà pensé à sa place.

Dans une tentative désespéré de séparer ses coéquipiers, Heiji s'était interposé entre les deux et s'était pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac et un coup de pied sur le nez, propulsant le jeune homme à l'autre bout du terrain d'entrainement.

**̶ Heiji !** s'écria Tenten en se précipitant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va?

**̶ …mes lunettes…cassées**, articula-t-il difficilement, l'air complètement sonné.

**̶ Il n'y a pas que tes lunettes qui soient cassées,** dit-elle en avisant la quantité phénoménale de sang qui s'échappée de son nez tuméfié.

**̶ Quel boulet,** marmonna Sayan d'un air affligé.

**̶ Si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerais pas trop, c'est de votre faute ce qui vient de se passer.**

Soudain, Tsuyoi s'écroula à genoux à côté de Heiji, et se mit à sangloter bruyamment en marmonnant des « désolée, désolée » étouffées.

**̶ Neji, il faut l'emmener à l'hopi…Neji, où vas-tu comme ça ?** interrogea Tenten en voyant son collègue se diriger vers la sortie du terrain d'entrainement.

̶** Dire au Hokage que je me retire de cette équipe. C'est une perte de temps, ces gamins ne sont pas faits pour être des Ninjas.**

**̶ Hé toi !** Se redressa soudain Sayan, piqué dans sa fierté. **Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire…hé, reviens ici!**

Mais Neji était déjà parti, abandonnant Tenten avec un fanfaron énervé, une bipolaire en pleine crise de larmes et un intello de service commotionné. Elle soupira, qui a dit que le boulot de sensei était de tout repos ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Meurtrissures

**Coucou Tout le monde!**

**Déjà 10 000 mots! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu posté le chapitre 3.**

**A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus longs, dites moi si ça vous dérange.**

**Je tiens encore à remercier ma commeuse, flow7777, tes commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup^^.**

**Voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Meurtrissures**

Avec des gestes précautionneux, Sarada déchira le papier kraft qui enveloppait le paquet devant elle. Le petit blond qui se tenait debout à côté affichait une grimace mécontente en tapant du pied, l'air excédé par son manège :

̶ ̶ **Qu'est-ce que tu es lente**, **les papiers cadeaux sont justement faits pour être déchirés !** S'exclama-t-il soudain, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

̶ **Si ça ne te plait pas tu n'as qu'à partie Boruto**, répondit la petite fille d'un air supérieur. **D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu là, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité ?**

Les joues rouges d'avoir ainsi été humilié, Boruto croisa les bras en faisant la moue :

**̶**** C'est le vieux qui m'a oblig****é**** ! Tout ****ç****a parce que personne ne voulait venir ****à**** ton stupide anniversaire, Sarada la mochet****é****.**

**̶** **̶**** Alors tu aurais dû rester chez toi, abruti de Boruto !** Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en le fusillant du regard.

**̶**** Et voil****à****, c'est reparti,** déclara Ino en levant les yeux au ciel. **Pourquoi les Uchiha et les Uzumaki ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ?**

**̶**** C'est lui/elle qui a commenc****é**** !** crièrent-t-il d'une même voix, déclenchant un rire parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon des Uchiha pour assister au septième anniversaire de Sarada.

Le gâteau fut coupé et les conversations reprirent entre les convives. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir Naruto en train d'essayer de faire la morale à son fils :

**̶**** Boruto, tu avais promis que tu serais gentil avec Sarada, c'est son anniversaire.**

**̶**** Qui pourrait ****ê****tre gentil avec cette peste ! Et puis d'ailleurs ça ne te regarde pas le vieux, je fais ce que je veux,** rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence en levant le nez en l'air.

**̶**** Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!** S'étrangla Naruto en serrant le poing devant l'impolitesse de son fils.

Du caractère jovial de son père où doux de sa mère, Boruto n'avait absolument rien hérité. Il n'était qu'arrogance, colère et fierté, une vraie petite boule d'énergie qui voulait tout, tout de suite et qui surtout, ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise non. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient demandé d'où diable pouvait-il tenir un tel caractère, mais pour Tenten, il ne fallait pas aller chercher la réponse très loin :

**̶̶**** Boruto, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ****à**** propos de ton p****è****re?**

La voix de Neji sonna sans appel, comme la cloche d'une église un jour d'exécution. Il avait cette espèce d'aura glacial qui inspirait la crainte et le respect, et qui était vraiment très efficace avec les petits malins désobéissants et trop gâtés. Boruto se calma direct, et osa à peine se tourner vers son oncle, mais trop fier pour admettre que Neji lui foutait carrément la trouille, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de bouder.

**̶**** Boruto**, reprit Neji d'une voix un peu plus dur.

**̶**** D'accord, d'accord, je le referai plus, voil****à**** t'es content ?!** Grogna-t-il avant de partir en courant pour se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère.

**̶**** D****é****sol****é**** Neji**, s'excusa Naruto avec un petit sourire gêné.

**̶**** Cet enfant est trop g****â****t****é****, tu n'es pas assez s****é****v****è****re avec lui.**

Non loin de là, à côté de la grande table du salon où étaient empilés un grand nombre de cadeaux d'anniversaire, Sakura s'était accroupie à la hauteur de sa fille et lui parlait :

**̶**** Ch****é****rie, tu n'as pas envie d'ouvrir tes autres cadeaux ?**

Sarada ne répondit pas. Elle lisait encore et encore la lettre qui accompagnait le seul paquet qu'elle avait ouvert : « félicitations pour ton entrée à l'académie, bon anniversaire, papa. ».

**̶**** Non, pas pour l'instant,** dit-elle en serrant le papier entre ses mains, **je vais aller prendre l'air.**

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et partit s'assoir sur une balançoire, dans le jardin derrière la maison. Sakura l'observait sans rien dire, et son sourire se fana pour laisser place à un regard douloureux.

Himawari dans les bras, Tenten qui avait suivi la scène s'approcha de Sakura :

**̶**** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** S'enquit-elle en jetant un œil à Sarada qui jonglait avec un kunai d'un air sombre.

**̶**** Ta-ten****…****cheveux,** gazouilla joyeusement Himawari en tirant sur la coiffure de Tenten.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Himawari Uzumaki éprouvait une étrange affection pour les cheveux longs qu'elle adorait tirer, arracher, entortiller pour le plus grand déplaisir de son principal terrain de jeu qu'était la chevelure de Tenten. Afin de la maintenir occupée pour pouvoir discuter avec Sakura, Tenten détacha son interminable toison sous le regard illuminé de Himawari, et lui confia ses pinces à cheveux pour qu'elle s'amuse à les y accrocher.

**̶**** Laisses je m'en occupe**, déclara une vois dans son dos.

Les deux mains puissantes de Neji se saisirent délicatement de la fillette qui, en apercevant son oncle préféré, avait complétement zappé Tenten et sa tignasse, car quand Neji était dans la pièce, plus rien n'existait autour de Himawari, même pas ses parents.

**̶**** C'est ****ç****a ma puce, va faire des couettes ****à**** tonton Neji.**

Neji lui lança un bref regard avant de s'en aller, Himawari babillait dans les bras de son tonton chéri à qui elle faisait son plus beau sourire.

**̶**** On dirait bien que ce cher Neji ****à**** un faible pour les cheveux longs**, plaisanta Sakura avec un sourire malicieux.

Tenten leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle avait bien vu que l'œil de Neji s'était attardé sur elle une seconde de plus que d'habitude, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de la surprise car il ne l'avait que très rarement vu les cheveux détachés.

**̶**** Si tu me disais plut****ô****t ce qui se passe avec ta fille.**

Soudain, le regard de Sakura s'assombrit. Elle entraina Tenten dans la cuisine pour se confier à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

**̶**** Sarada ne voulait pas de fête d'anniversaire, c'est moi qui aie insisté pour l'organiser. Je me disais que s'il y avait assez de monde autour d'elle ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas ressenti l'absence de son père, je crois bien que c'est raté,** confit-elle en avalant cul sec sa coupe de saké.

Depuis le retour de Sakura avec le bébé Sarada dans les bras, sept ans plutôt, Sasuke n'était pas revenu au village une seule fois. L'unique héritière des Uchiha n'avait jamais vu son père, elle ne connaissait son apparence que grâce aux photos qu'avait soigneusement conservées Sakura pour les montrer à sa fille. Elle ignorait également tout du passé de criminel de son Sasuke, Sakura ne trouvait donc pratiquement rien à lui répondre quand Sarada demandait où étais son père et pourquoi il ne rentrait jamais pour les voir.

̶** Les enfants ne sont pas stupides, ils le sentent lorsqu'on leur cache des choses, sourit tristement Sakura. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le mariage était aussi…difficile, si on peut appeler ça un mariage. J'essaye de faire bonne figure devant Sarada mais plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si ce mariage est réel, si Sasuke m'a un jour…vraiment aimé, ou si cette union n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de reconstituer son clan, chose dont il s'est totalement désintéressé d'ailleurs**, ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air gaie malgré la peine qui inondait ses yeux de larmes.

Tenten était touchée par la détresse de Sakura, elle ne se serait jamais douté que le médecin souffrait autant, elle qui était toujours souriante et de bonne humeur et elle était contente qu'elle se soit confié à elle.

**̶**** Mais bon, d****è****s que je vois Sarada, toutes ces tristes pens****é****es s'envolent,**ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.** Les enfants sont incroyables, leur simple présence suffit à effacer toute les peines, elle est sans doute la meilleure qui me soit arrivée.**

Les enfants …, pensa Tenten. Inconsciemment elle se tourna vers Neji qui couvait Himawari d'un regard doux et protecteur. Assise sur ses les genoux, elle s'amusait à mettre des barrettes dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Curieusement, un sentiment de tristesse étreignit soudain son cœur, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais ce bonheur qu'était la maternité.

**̶**** En parlant d'enfants, comment ****ç****a se passe avec votre ****é****quipe de Genins ?** Demanda Sakura pour détourner la conversation. Tenten fit la grimace, dépitée.

Après avoir réalisé que Kakashi n'avait aucune intention de lui attribuer une nouvelle équipe de Genins, Neji s'était amèrement résigné à être le sensei de ceux qu'ils appelaient « bande de bras cassés ».

Voilà maintenant six mois qu'ils s'occupaient tous deux de Sayan, Seiji et Tsuyoi, et même s'il ne s'y était pas intéressé au départ, Neji avait fini par bien les connaitre.

Sayan, la tête brulée de l'équipe : bagarreur, vantard et individualiste, il rêvait de devenir le ninja le plus puissant du monde, et de prouver à tous que même sans technique héréditaire ni dons innés, on pouvait très bien devenir un ninja puissant et exceptionnel. Son Taijutsu était excellent et il avait une maitrise exceptionnelle du combat à l'épée pour son âge. Il passait son temps à défier Neji et à se pavaner devant ses coéquipiers on prétendant qu'il était le membre le plus fort de l'équipe. Mais il présentait de nombreuses faiblesses notamment dans la maitrise de son chakra et dans le ninjutsu, discipline qu'il négligeait totalement. Tenten s'amusait souvent à dire qu'il était un mélange entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais contrairement au deux ninjas, il ne donnait aucune valeur à l'amitié et au travail d'équipe.

Vient ensuite Heiji, la tête de l'équipe : réfléchi, observateur et bienveillant, il avait une mémoire extraordinaire et des qualités de chef d'équipe qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre en avant à cause de son manque cruel de confiance en lui. Très inférieur physiquement par rapport à ses deux coéquipiers, il se faisait souvent bousculer par Sayan. Son domaine de prédilection était l'informatique. Il rêvait de mettre ses talents au service du Hokage et de devenir un grand cyber-ninja, ce qui avait laissé Neji très sceptique, selon lui ce genre de compétences n'avaient pas leur place sur le terrain.

Enfin, il y avait Tsuyoi, le cas difficile : douée, mais renfermée et lunatique, son hyper-émotivité la rendait instable et diminuait son efficacité, la rendant peu fiable aux yeux de ses coéquipiers. Elle avait un donc exceptionnel pour le Genjutsu et maitrisait parfaitement son chakra, pourtant elle faisait le maximum pour ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et refuser catégoriquement d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Tenten, c'était son comportement global, la plupart du temps elle semblait affamée lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble à midi et une fois, alors qu'elle avait retiré sa capuche pour se rafraichir à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Tenten aurait juré avoir vu des marques de coups sur ses bras et ses épaules.

**̶**** Tu crois qu'elle est victime de maltraitance ?** Demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

**̶**** J'en sais rien,** répondit Tenten en haussant les épaules. **Elle n'est pas très bavarde et elle ne me répondrait certainement pas si je lui demandais. Ce ne sont peut-être que des blessures dues à un entrainement excessif.**

**̶**** J'ai peut-****ê****tre une id****é****e !** s'exclama Sakura après un moment de silence. **Pourquoi ne pas me l'amener à l'hôpital pour un examen ?**

**̶**** J'aimerais bien, mais comment le justifier, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ****à**** Neji ?**

**̶**** Tu le connais mieux que moi, trouves un moyen de le convaincre. Demain je serais toute la journ****é****e ****à**** l'h****ô****pital, essayez de passer le matin avant l'entrainement.**

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Tenten dispensa l'équipe d'entrainement pour la matinée :

**̶**** Un examen m****é****dical ?** S'étonna Heiji Ce n'est pas une pratique habituelle pour les nouvelles équipes de Genins

**̶**** Encore un truc naze qui ne sert ****à**** rien !** Ronspeta Sayan en donnant un coup de pieds dans le sol.

**̶**** Plus vite on ira et plus vite ce sera terminer, vous verrez ce n'est qu'un contr****ô****le de routine.**

Si elle n'avait eu aucune peine à convaincre l'équipe onze, pour Neji c'était une autre histoire :

**̶**** Je te demande juste de me faire confiance sur ce coup, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard**, avait-t-elle assuré devant le regard sceptique de Neji.

Comme promis, Sakura les attendait à son bureau à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sayan fut le premier à passer, suivi par Seiji. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Tsuyoi. Contrairement aux deux premiers, Tsuyoi ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Sakura l'invita à passer en salle d'examen. Tremblante, elle leva son regard mordoré empli de détresse vers Tenten, cette dernière s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour la rassurer:

**̶**** Sakura est un tr****è****s gentil m****é****decin, elle ne te fera pas mal, on veut juste s'assurer que tu es en bonne sant****é**** pour pouvoir partir en mission l'esprit tranquille, d'accord ?**

Après un moment d'hésitation, Tsuyoi accepta de suivre Sakura, non sans lancer un dernier regard anxieux à Tenten. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Neji, adossé à un mur non loin d'eux, elle sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle à mesurer que le temps passait. Bientôt une heure qu'elles étaient dans ce bureau, et Tsuyoi n'était toujours pas revenue, Seiji pianotait sur son ordinateur et Sayan aiguisait la lame de son Katana :

**̶**** Elles en prennent du temps pour un stupide examen !** s'emporta Sayan en donnant un coup de pied furieux dans le mur. **Sensei, puisque c'est ok pour moi je voudrais m'en aller.**

**̶**** Pas question,** trancha Tenten d'une voix dure. **Au lieu de vouloir te sauver tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta coéquipière.**

**̶**** Dites sensei, vous croyez que ****ç****a va aller pour Tsuyoi-chan ?** Demanda Heiji d'un air soucieux.

**̶**** Je l'esp****è****re Heiji, je l'esp****è****re.**

Leurs interrogations ne durèrent pas longtemps, Sakura venait d'ouvrir la porte, suivit de près par une Tsuyoi plus éteinte que jamais. Le regard dissimulé sous sa large capuche, elle avait ses mains enfoncés dans les poches et marchaient lentement derrière Sakura.

**̶**** Tsuyoi-chan, est-ce que ****ç****a va ?** S'enquit Seiji en observant la jeune fille d'un air anxieux.

**̶** **Ç****a va**, répondit elle d'une voix blanche. **Est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ?**

̶ Ce serait préférable, en effet, intervint Sakura. **Comme ça, nous pourrons parler tranquillement et Tsuyoi-chan en profitera pour se reposer,** dit-elle en adressant un sourire chaleureux à la fillette.

**̶**** Hun ! Comme toujours, il suffit que la pleurnicheuse exige pour qu'on lui dise Amen**, maugréa Sayan en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

**̶**** Sayan**, commença Tenten en se massant la tempe d'un air exaspéré, **je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'imbécile tu feras le tour du village au pas de course jusqu'au coucher du soleil.**

**̶**** C'est injuste, discrimination** ! Protesta Sayan.

**̶** **Ç****a suffit**, lui intima Neji d'une voix polaire. **Rentrez tous chez vous et demain, vous commencerez l'entrainement une heure plus tôt pour rattraper ce retard, exécution.**

**̶**** Oui, sensei !**

Tenten soupira, d'habitude elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Neji de s'adresser à eux comme un tyran, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'un peu d'autorité de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Ils suivirent donc Sakura dans son bureau et s'installèrent dans les deux chaises réservées aux visiteurs :

**̶**** Tout d'abord, je tiens ****à**** vous dire que Sayan et Heiji sont en excellente Sant****é****, le probl****è****me, c'est Tsuyoi. Tu avais vu juste Tenten, cette petite est effectivement victime de maltraitance.**

Le regard de Tenten se durcit, elle n'était pas surprise, elle avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet enfant.

**̶**** Elle souffre de malnutrition, sans oublier les nombreuses traces de coups et de brulures sur ses jambes, son dos et ses avant-bras…**

**̶**** Attendez une minute**, intervint soudain Neji. **Vous semblez oublier qu'il s'agit d'un ninja, ces blessures ne sont probablement que le r****é****sultat d'un entrainement intensif.**

̶ **Sauf que j'ai ****é****galement constat****é**** des marques de liens au niveau de ces poignets et de ces chevilles, il semblerait qu'elle ait souvent été attachée**, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux, une angoisse sourde lui enserrait soudain la poitrine :

**̶**** Est-ce qu'elle****…****,** commença-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de finir sa phrase.

**̶**** Non, il n'y a pas de traces d'atteintes sexuelles**, la rassura Sakura. **J'ai discut****é**** un peu avec elle et j'ai pu constater qu'elle souffrait ****é****galement de maltraitance psychologique. C'est ce qui provoque ses troubles de l'anxi****é****t****é**** et son hyper****é****motivité, et même si physiquement elle est très résistante, son état psychologique général est très faible, elle risque une dépression.**

**̶**** Tout cela est certes regrettable, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne exactement,** déclara Neji après un moment de silence.

Tenten se tourna vers son coéquipier, l'air incrédule.

**̶**** Tu n'es pas s****é****rieux Neji, tu veux dire que tu n'en as rien ****à**** faire de ce que vient de nous raconter Sakura ?!** S'indigna la Kunoichi.

**̶**** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit,** reprit-il d'une voix posé. **Ce qu'a v****é****cu Tsuyoi est monstrueux et j'ai beaucoup de peine pour elle, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est aux services sociaux de s'occuper de cette affaire. Sakura doit transmettre les conclusions de son examen avec nos témoignages, ça devrait être suffisant pour ouvrir une enquête mais en attendant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.**

Et sans ajouter un mot, Neji remercia Sakura et sortit du bureau.

**̶**** Mais enfin Neji, reviens !** L'appela sa coéquipière en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

**̶**** Attends, je n'ai pas termin****é**, la retint Sakura. **Cette petite doit changer d'environnement, elle a besoin d'un endroit stable et sur ou elle pourra se sentir en s****é****curit****é****, autrement les cons****é****quences sur sa sant****é**** psychologique pourraient être irréversibles. Je vais rédiger un rapport complet et je t'en fournirai une copie**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désolée. **Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.**

**̶**** Ne dit pas ****ç****a, gr****â****ce ****à**** toi on va peut-****ê****tre pouvoir la sauver.**

Tenten la remercia avant de prendre congés. Elle courut dans tout l'hôpital en espérant retrouver la trace de Neji mais rien à faire, il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

Le lendemain, l'équipe onze et ses deux senseis s'étaient retrouvés devant le terrain d'entrainement à six heures. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux englués par le sommeil, ils tremblotaient dans la fraîcheur de l'aurore.

**̶**** Dire que le soleil n'est m****ê****me pas encore lev****é****,** rouspéta Sayan en baillant à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

**̶**** Allez tout le monde, en position,** ordonna Neji.

Tenten lui jeta un regard assassin, était-il humainement possible d'être aussi parfait en se levant à cinq heures du matin ? Ses vêtements n'avaient pas un pli et son visage n'affichait aucun signe de fatigue. A côté de lui elle avait l'air d'une vagabonde, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et elle avait à peine eu le temps de se brosser les dents.

Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, l'entrainement avait commencé. Lancer de Kunais et Shurikens, sceaux, Ninjutsu ou maitrise du Chakra, Neji était passé en mode commando et ne leur avait laissé aucun répit. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil tapait fort au-dessus de leur tête, il devait être un peu plus de midi et son estomac qui criait famine semblait confirmer cette supposition.

**̶**** Neji, on devrait faire une pause et les laisser d****é****jeuner****…**

**̶**** Pas maintenant**, trancha-t-il en se saisissant d'un Kunai.

Face à lui, une Tsuyoi toute tremblante tenait elle aussi un Kunai à la main, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait là ni ce qu'elle était censé faire.

**̶**** Arr****ê****tes de r****ê****vasser et attaques-moi,** ordonna Neji en fonçant droit sur elle.

Immobile, Tsuyoi réussi à parer le Kunai mais ne put éviter le coup de poing de Neji en plein sur son estomac, la propulsant plusieurs mettre plus loin. Tsuyoi resta à terre, le corps recroquevillé par la douleur.

**̶**** Rel****è****ves-toi**, lui intima Neji d'un ton sans appel.

Le souffle court, les membres parcourut de spasmes, Tsuyoi se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes, et se remit en position de défense.

**̶**** Va y doucement Neji, elle est ****é****puis****é****e,** intervint Tenten le regard oscillant entre la stature menaçante de Neji qui s'approchait d'un Tsuyoi tenant à peine en équilibre sur ses jambes.

**̶**** Tant qu'elle tiendra debout l'entrainement ne sera pas terminé**, répliqua-t-il en fonçant de nouveau sur son élève.

Inquiète, Tenten décidé de se rapprocher pour suivre le combat, imitée par Sayan et Seiji qui avaient abandonné leur exercice de maîtris du Chakra. Les coups de Neji étaient anormalement violents, il ne laissait aucun répit à Tsuyoi qui tentait courageusement d'éviter ses coups, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Elle évita de justesse un kunai qui effleura sa cuisse, et se prit un puissant coup de pieds sur la joue. La douleur se lisait sur son visage à moitié caché par sa capuche, les deux mains serrées sur sa mâchoire, elle tomba à genoux.

**̶**** Ce n'est pas en restant en position d****é****fensive que tu pourras vaincre ton ennemi, tu as peur de m'attaquer, voil****à**** pourquoi tu es si faible**, asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Tsuyoi resta à genoux, le souffle court, elle était à bout de force.

**̶**** Le monde est ainsi fait, ce sont les forts qui dictent les r****è****gles, et les faibles doivent s'y plier. Ne t'attend pas ****à**** ce qu'on vienne ****à**** ton secours, on est toujours seul face à nos plus grandes batailles, et ces batailles c'est toi qui choisit comment les mener : rester à terre et être une victime, ou te lever, combattre et devenir plus forte.**

Tsuyoi leva les yeux vers son sensei qui la fixait toujours avec le même air impassible. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle resta à genoux, incapable de bouger un orteil alors que sa cuisse saigner abondamment.

**̶**** Bien, si tu ne viens pas ****à**** moi, alors je viendrais ****à**** toi****…****BYAKUGAN !**

Neji bondit sur Tsuyoi comme un fauve, mais tout d'un coup, la jeune fille avait disparu de son champ de vision, obstrué par le regard furieux de Tenten qui s'était interposée entre son partenaire et son élève.

**̶**** Je crois que ****ç****a suffira pour aujourd'hui**, déclara la voix froide de Tenten.

Les sourcils froncés, la Kunoichi aida Tsuyoi à se redresser. Elles titubèrent jusqu'à l'ombre d'un arbre, près d'une petite fontaine. Tenten lui tendit une bouteille d'eau tout en examinant sa blessure à la cuisse. La plaie était superficielle, elle entreprit de la désinfecter avec le petit kit de soin qu'elle transportait toujours dans son sac, et y apposa un pansement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa capuche pour constater l'état de sa blessure à la mâchoire mais Tsuyoi lui saisit violemment le bras pour l'arrêter.

**̶**** Ne crains rien, personne ne te verra ici, il n'y a que moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur,** la rassura-t-elle. Tsuyoi hésita, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, avant de relâcher la main de Tenten. Sa longue chevelure châtain était étroitement attachée en une interminable tresse dissimulée sous sa large veste rouge, elle avait tiré des leçons de l'incident avec Sayan.

Ses grands yeux mordorés étaient ternes et cerclés de cernes, son regard était absent, et pendant que Tenten examinait sa blessure, elle semblait ailleurs comme à l'extérieur de son corps, elle ne sursauta même pas à cause de la douleur.

̶** Ce n'est pas grave, enfin si on exclue le fait que tu auras une tête de hamster pour le reste de la semaine**, plaisanta Tenten pour la faire rire, mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, le regard toujours dans le vague.

La voir ainsi faisait mal au cœur à la maîtresse d'armes, pas au sens figuré, elle sentait vraiment son muscle se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine, qu'a-t-elle bien pu vivre de si effroyable pour en arriver à cet état ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voilà que Neji avait soudain décidé de la malmener !

En se remémorant son coéquipier, Tenten bondit sur ses jambes :

**̶**** Restes ici et reposes-toi, je reviens dans un moment,** dit-elle à la petite avant de s'élancer d'un pas rageur vers Neji, fermement décidé à en découdre. Elle se planta devant le jeune homme qui était occupé à se réhydrater :

**̶**** Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!** Vociféra-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard fumant de colère.

̶ **Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix posé sans lui accorder un regard.

**̶**** De ce qui se serait pass****é**** si je n'****é****tais pas intervenue tout à l'heure. Pourquoi est-ce tu t'acharnes comme ça sur cette gamine, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle en bave suffisamment comme ça ?**

̶ **Tu pr****é****f****é****rerais peut-****ê****tre que je lui fasse des c****â****lins en lui chantant que le monde est beau et que tout ira bien ?** Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

**̶**** Bien s****û****r que non, la r****é****duire en bouillie serait bien plus efficace.**

Soudain, Neji perdit son sourire, il referma sa bouteille d'eau et la remit dans son sac avec des gestes lents que Tenten reconnut comme les signes d'une colère refoulée.

**̶**** On nous a demand****é**** de faire de ces Genins des ninjas comp****é****tents et c'est pr****é****cis****é****ment ce que j'essaye de faire,** répliqua Neji d'une voix froide, **le reste n'est pas de mon ressort, je suis Jonin, pas psychiatre.**

**̶**** Et c'est en les torturants que tu comptes leur enseigner quoique ce soit ? Tu oublies que ce ne sont encore que des enfants,** objecta-t-elle, courroucée de voir à quel point la détresse de Tsuyoi lui semblait indifférente.

**̶**** Si je suis aussi dur, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'aies pas assez.**

**̶**** Que veux-tu dire ?** Interrogea Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

**̶**** Que ce n'est pas en les dorlotant que tu en feras des Ninjas dignes de ce nom, arr****ê****tes de les surprot****é****ger, tu n'es pas leur m****è****re.**

Tenten ravala sa salive, quelque chose dans les dernières paroles de Neji lui avait fait mal, pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

**̶**** Je ne les surprot****è****ge pas, j'essaye juste de faire mon travail, un bon sensei doit savoir faire preuve d'empathie et de p****é****dagogie****…**

**̶**** Notre r****ô****le est de leur enseigner à se battre pour accomplir leur mission et rester en vie, tu peux me dire en quoi leur servira l'empathie au cours d'un combat ?**

̶** Tu sais, n'importe qui peut apprendre ****à**** ces gosses ****à**** planter un Kunai ou ****à**** donner des coups de pieds, je pense que notre rôle en tant que sensei va bien au-delàs de ça. Leur apprendre à avoir confiance en eux pour progresser et travailler en équipe fait aussi partie de notre rôle.**

**̶**** Hun ! On croirait entendre Gai-sensei,** railla-t-il avec mépris.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Tout à l'heure durant l'entrainement, le regard qu'il avait lancé à Tsuyoi lui rappelait celui qu'il avait pendant son combat contre Hinata des années plutôt, un regard rempli de rage et de cruauté, qu'arrivait-il donc à son coéquipier ?

**̶**** Tant mieux, lui au moins se pr****é****occupait vraiment de ses ****é****l****è****ves,** conclut-elle d'une voix basse, blessée par l'attitude de Neji.

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Neji ne la soutenait pas sur ce coup, elle était fermement décidée à sortir Tsuyoi de cet enfer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 terminé!**

**Dans cette histoire, je compte traiter un certain nombre de sujets qui me tiennent à cœur, notamment la violence contre les enfants. Je pense qu'il est important de garder les yeux ouverts autour de soi, certains enfants sont incapables de crier leur détresse pas peur ou incapacité, certains pensent même mériter ce qui leur arrive ou pire, que le fait d'être battu et maltraité et totalement normal. Rester vigilants aux signes de maltraitance peut permettre de sauver une vie.**

**Voilà, merci pour votre attention, et au prochain chapitre j'espère.**


	4. Le clan Torima

**Mon Dieu, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire celui là!**

**Mais vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi^^.**

**Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaire et s****ans plus attendre bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le clan Torima

̶ **Bienvenue dans mon petit chez moi,** chantonna Tenten en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. **C'est pas le grand luxe, mais du moment que y'a une télé, de la bouffe dans le frigo et pas de cafards sous le lit, je considère que c'est un paradis.**

Tsuyoi resta muette, la tête basse cachée par son imposante capuche rouge, comme si elle vivait constamment dans une autre dimension. Tenten la conduisit dans la petite chambre d'ami à côté de la sienne et lui montra le placard ou elle pouvait installer ses affaires.

̶ **Quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi ?** Demanda Tsuyoi, les premiers mots qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer depuis plusieurs jours.

̶ **Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle honnêtement. **Mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec moi.**

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Tsuyoi se reposer, quoiqu'elle doute qu'elle réussisse à ferme l'œil, il était presque quatre heures du matin.

Adossée à la porte de la chambre, Tenten poussa un long soupir. La journée avait été particulièrement pénible.

Quelques jours plus tôt, une équipe de la protection de l'enfance avait débarqué chez les Torima afin de vérifier si le rapport de Sakura était fondé. Des psychologues avaient interrogé la jeune fille ainsi que les autres enfants du clan sur leur mode de vie, et il en est ressorti que Tsuyoi était la seule à être victime de mauvais traitements.

̶ **Ces parents sont morts durant la guerre, elle a été élevée par son frère Ashido, expliqua Kakashi en parcourant son rapport. Il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un mois, c'est sans doute lié à son état psychologique.**

̶ **Son frère…est mort ?** Répéta Tenten d'une petite voix.

̶ **Apparemment tu n'es pas au courant, Ashido Torima est décédé il y a presque un mois après un coma qui aura duré cinq ans, et en tant que dernier parent vivant, c'est Tsuyoi qui a pris la décision de le débrancher…il y aurait de quoi en rendre fou plus d'un mais elle tient le coup, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, ça se passera bien pour elle**, la rassura Kakashi avec un sourire.

En sortant du bureau, Tenten était plongée dans ses pensées, comment pouvait-elle ignorer que Tsuyoi avait récemment enterré le dernier membre de sa famille ? En y réfléchissant, elle ne savait pratiquement rien de la jeune fille.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Tsuyoi était assise sur un banc en train de l'attendre, et Tenten était persuadée que si personne n'était venu la chercher, elle serait restée dans la même position pendant des heures, où peut-être même des jours.

̶** Un monsieur et une dame vont venir te chercher tout à l'heure, tu vas habiter avec eux pendant un moment, le temps qu'on trouve une meilleure solution.**

Silencieuse, Tsuyoi se contenta d'un hochement de tête, comme si son corps ne contenait pas assez d'énergie pour lui permettre de parler. Quelques minutes plus tard un couple pénétra dans la tour du Hokage et se présenta à eux. La quarantaine, souriants, ils avaient « l'air gentil », pensa Tenten, espérant qu'ils n'en aient pas seulement l'air.

̶ **C'est mon numéro**, expliqua Tenten en notant une série de chiffres sur un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à la dame, **au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.**

Docilement, Tsuyoi mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules et suivit le couple vers la sortie. Tenten la regardait s'éloigner, et une multitude de questions affluèrent dans son esprit comme un violent raz-de-marée : au fond que savait-elle réellement de ces gens ? Comment savoir si cette famille d'accueil n'était pas comme les Torima, ou pire ? C'était peut-être des pervers, des dealers ou de trafiquants d'organes ? Et Tsuyoi alors, avait-elle au moins pris le temps de lui demander si cette décision lui convenait, d'ailleurs était-ce la meilleure chose pour elle ?

* * *

Le moral dans les chaussettes, Tenten traina son corps mou comme une limace vers l'académie des Genins ou son ancien coéquipier et meilleur ami, Rock Lee était enseignant. Elle était d'une humeur que seul un bol de ramen fumant et les conseils d'un ami pouvaient apaiser. Elle fut déçue de constater qu'il était parti en mission. Ses pas la menèrent ensuite vers le Konoha General Hospital ou Sakura était le chef du service de chirurgie. Un infirmier l'informa que la Kunoichi était au bloc opératoire et y restera surement le reste de la journée.

Tenten soupira, elle passait ce qu'on appelait communément « une journée de merde » mais ça arrivait à tout le monde, il n'y avait pas de quoi dramatiser. Décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle fit quelques courses au supermarché et décida de se préparer un bon diner, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faits depuis des lustres et le résultat s'en fit ressentir :

̶** Merde !**

En voulant trop vite sortir le plat du four, elle se brula la main. Résultat des courses : un gratin de pâtes cramés et une brulure au deuxième degré. Elle jeta le tout à la poubelle et passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer sur son sofa en se goinfrant de céréales devant la télé. Peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle repensa à Tsuyoi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu faire beaucoup plus que de la confier à de parfait étrangers, mais quoi ?

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone la fit sursauter, le paquet de Chokonoha qui était sur ses genoux tomba à terre, rependant une centaine de petits Kunais et Shurikens en chocolat sur le sol.

̶ **Super**, grogna-t-elle en se mettant difficilement debout.

Elle regarda l'horloge murale en forme de feuille au-dessus du meuble à chaussures : trois heures du matin, qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ?

̶ **Allooooo ?** Répondit-elle dans un long bâillement en se frottant les yeux. **Oui, c'est moi…quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...J'arrive tout de suite.**

Le temps de mettre une veste en jeans sur son pyjama et d'attraper ses clefs, Tenten claqua la porte de son appartement et s'élança dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée, là où habitaient les Irota, la famille d'accueil de Tsuyoi.

̶ **Attendez je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire par « on ne peut pas la garder » ?! **Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils. Monsieur et madame Irota ainsi que Tenten étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Quand madame Irota avait téléphoné à Tenten, elle avait déclaré d'une voix affolée qu'il fallait que quelqu'un vienne pour emmener Tsuyoi, et comme les services sociaux ne répondaient pas, ils avaient décidé d'appeler son sensei.

̶** Nous ne savions pas qui appeler…vous savez, Tsuyoi est une gentille fille, très calme, mais nous pensons qu'elle a besoin de l'aide de…spécialistes**, expliqua Monsieur Irota d'une voix penaude sans oser croiser le regard de Tenten.

̶** Elle parlait dans une langue étrange et elle criait dans son sommeil. Toute la nuit elle a hurlé comme si le diable la poursuivait, elle fait peur aux enfants et les voisins nous ont dit qu'ils porteront plainte si ça continuait,** poursuivit Madame Irota en serrant la main de son mari.

̶ **Donc, vous avez décidé de vous débarrasser d'elle pour éviter que vos voisins ne répandent des rumeurs sur vous ?** Railla Tenten. **Vous êtes conscient qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chat errant ou d'une machine à laver que vous pouvait rapporter au magasin parce que la couleur ne vous convient pas, c'est une enfant qui a déjà énormément souffert et vous voulez la renvoyer dès la première nuit** ?! S'indigna Tenten en haussant la voix.

̶ **Nous n'avons pas le choix**, répondit Madame Irota en baissant la tête. **Nous devons aussi penser à la sécurité de nos autres enfants.**

Les Irota avaient l'air vraiment désolés, et c'est peut-être ce qui énerva le plus Tenten, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta rageusement leur cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait Tsuyoi. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit la petite assise dans la même position que ce matin, on aurait dit une statue, un bibelot posé sur une commode et qui attendait d'être déplacée vers sa prochaine destination, indifférente à son sort.

̶** Viens, allons-nous en**, dit-elle d'une voix douce en attrapant son sac à dos.

Tsuyoi sur ses talons, Tenten avançait dans les rues de Konoha d'un pas lent, l'esprit embué par les derniers évènements. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils réussiront à trouver une nouvelle famille pour Tsuyoi ? Et si c'était le cas, rien ne garantissait que le scénario de ce soir ne se répète pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Neji et Tenten se présentèrent ensemble au bureau du Hokage pour faire leur rapport hebdomadaire sur l'évolution de leur équipe de Genins. Entre les deux, l'ambiance était assez tendue depuis la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eue sur le terrain d'entrainement, et les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger après l'annonce de Tenten.

̶ **Je me propose comme foyer d'accueil pour Tsuyoi**, déclara la Kunoichi devant les mines surprise d'Anko et ennuyée de Kakashi, apparemment, il l'avait senti venir.

̶ **Qu'est-ce que je te disais**, soupira Kakashi à son assistante, le menton nonchalamment posé sur le dos de sa main.

̶ **Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question**, trancha la voix glaciale de Neji, s'attirant les regards surpris de tous ceux présents dans le bureau du Hokage.

̶** Je te demande pardon ?** S'offusqua Tenten.

̶ **Désolé mais ça devient n'importe quoi,** poursuivit-il de son ton condescendant. **Elle ne peut adopter sa propre élève il y aurait conflit d'intérêts personnels.**

̶ **Personne ne va adopter personne !** Intervint Tenten. **Elle a déjà treize ans, elle restera avec moi juste le temps de prendre son indépendance.**

̶ **Malheureusement les choses ne sont pas aussi simples,** intervint Anko. **Il y a des procédures à respecter, une enquête à mener et…**

̶ **…et** **surtout beaucoup, beaucoup…beaucoup de paperasse à** remplir, acheva Kakashi dans un soupira à fendre l'âme.

̶ **Enfin Kakashi sensei vous êtes le Hokage, le ninja le plus fort, le plus aimé et le plus respecté de tout le village, les gens serait capable de se plier en quatre pour vous faire plaisir,** susurra Tenten d'une voix mielleuse.

̶ **Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas la flatterie qui va résoudre tes problèmes.**

̶ **Très bien, alors je suppose que vous avez déjà une famille d'accueil sous le coude prête à prendre le relai, et avec ce qui s'est passé hier je suis sure que tout un tas de parents vont se bousculer pour l'accueillir**, répliqua Tenten en posant ses mains sur le bureau de Kakashi.

Kakashi et Anko échangèrent un regard :

̶ **Tu es du genre têtu quand tu veux quelque chose, toi**, dit le Hokage en l'éloignant de son bureau d'un geste nonchalant. Cette dernière affichait un sourire sincère et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

̶ **Si je comprends bien, vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?** Demanda Neji en haussant un sourcil.

̶** Ce n'est pas très courant comme pratique mais je suis à cours de solution, c'est décidé, Tsuyoi restera chez Tenten jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**̶ Bien, si vous permettez je vais me retirer.**

Le soulagement de Tenten fut de courte durée, le ton cassant de Neji ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle savait qu'il était en colère. Elle remercia rapidement Kakashi et sortit en trombe du bureau pour le rattraper.

̶ **Neji, attends !** L'appela-t-elle en courant dans le couloir.

̶ **Cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes, Tenten**, cracha-t-il d'une voix furieuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, ses orbes nacrés dardaient sur elle un regard féroce.

̶ **Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi** ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, l'air hébété par sa soudaine agressivité.

̶ **C'est moi qui gère cette équipe, tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision sans ma permission, **déclara le Jonin en pointant sur elle un index accusateur. Tenten roula des yeux, alors c'était ça, il faisait juste sa petite crise d'autorité.

̶ **Premièrement cette équipe on la gère ensemble, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, et deuxièmement, je croyais que tu voulais séparer le personnel du professionnel**, répondit-elle simplement.

̶ **C'est toi qui mélange les deux justement, ton comportement n'a rien de rationnel.**

̶ **Rationnel ?** Répéta Tenten en s'immobilisant au milieu du couloir. **Cette fille vient de perdre sa seule famille et personne n'est au courant, tu trouves ça normal ?**

̶ **Certaines personnes préfèrent garder leur souffrances pour elles, Tsuyoi n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. **

Tenten haussa un sourcil. Faire son dépressif et laisser sa douleur le ronger en maudissant le monde entier plutôt que de se confier était la spécialité de Neji, il savait de quoi il parlait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner raison aujourd'hui.

̶ **Quoi qu'il en soit c'est trop tard, elle va venir vivre avec moi pour l'instant et pour le reste…ben, on improvisera au moment voulu.**

Avec un rictus condescendant, Neji croisa les bras en toisant sa partenaire.

̶ **Si je comprends bien tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, tu t'imagines que c'est facile de s'occuper d'un enfant.**

̶ **Elle a passé l'âge des couches et des biberons Neji, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué **! répliqua Tenten en pressant le pas pour sortir de la tour du Hokage et s'éloigner de son coéquipier qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

̶ **Et si tu n'étais pas faite pour ça, si au contraire au lieu de l'aider tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation ?**

Tenten s'immobilisa, interloquée par les paroles de Neji. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, et si Neji avait raison, si elle n'était pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour s'occuper de Tsuyoi ?

̶ **Tu t'imagines que parce que tu as envie de sauver le monde tu peux n'en faire qu'à ta tête mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, si ça t'amuses de jouer les nounous tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber l'équipe onze et te consacrer exclusivement à tes nouvelles activités.**

Il la planta là et partit sans ajouter un moment. Choquée et blessée par l'attitude de son partenaire, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était toujours plantée au milieu du couloir de la tour Hokage, Neji l'avait une nouvelle fois laissé tomber.

* * *

Soucieuse de ne pas empoisonner sa protégée dès le premier soir, Tenten évita les fourneaux et décida de faire une commande royale chez Ichiraku. Sur la petite table basse du salon, une douzaine de sortes de ramens s'étalaient devant les yeux éberlués de Tsuyoi.

̶ **Bon appétit,** déclara joyeusement Tenten en rompant ses baguettes. **Mets-toi à l'aise, ici chacun fait comme il le sent.**

Avec des gestes hésitants, Tsuyoi avala une première bouchée qu'elle mâcha lentement et soudain, elle se mit à manger de plus en plus vite, comme si ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait rien avalé quand brusquement, elle jeta ses baguettes sur la table et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Tenten la poursuivit et la trouva en train de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Totalement dépassée par la situation, elle se précipita pour appeler la seule personne capable de l'aider. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sakura débarquait chez Tenten avec sa tenue de médecin :

̶** Désolée d'avoir autant tardé, l'opération a duré plus longtemps que prévu**, expliqua Sakura en retirant son sac pour s'accroupir à coté de lit ou été allongée Tsuyoi. Que s'est-il passé ?

̶** Je…je ne sais pas**, balbutia Tenten, **nous étions en train de manger et d'un seul coup elle a quitté la table en courant pour se précipiter dans les toilettes et depuis, elle n'a pas arrêté de vomir,** raconta-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de la nourriture vue que j'en ai mangé également.**

Sakura effectua un rapide examen tout en continuant à poser des questions à Tenten. Elle prit la tension de Tsuyoi, écouta ses battements cardiaques et palpa son estomac. Elle retira ensuite son stéthoscope et entraina Tenten hors de la chambre pour pouvoir lui parler.

̶ **C'est à cause de la malnutrition. Son estomac n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de nourriture d'un coup et quand elle a mangé trop vite il a tout rejeté,** expliqua Sakura. **Je ne prescris pas de médicament mais elle doit reprendre une alimentation normale graduellement et bien s'hydrater. **

Tenten se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche, les jambes flageolantes. Avec le recul, elle s'aperçut que sa réaction était démesurée, elle qui était d'ordinaire très calme même en situation de crise, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris :

̶ **Merci beaucoup Sakura, sur le moment j'ai un peu… paniquée**, avoua-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air penaud. **Je crois que j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.**

̶ **Ne t'inquiète pas**, la rassura Sakura en rangeant son matériel. **S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler.**

Une fois Sakura partie, Tenten posa une couverture sur Tsuyoi et quitta la chambre pour débarrasser la table du salon. N'ayant pas particulièrement sommeil, elle décida de s'installer devant un film en attendant que Morphée daigne lui rendre visite.

Soudain, un cri perçant déchira le silence de la nuit. Tenten bondit sur ses jambes, elle sortit un Kunai qu'elle gardait toujours attaché à son mollet, et se mit en position défensive. Un autre cri retentit et Tenten reconnut immédiatement la voix de Tsuyoi, elle se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune fille et la trouva assise sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds défaits et le regard fou, exorbité de terreur, elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur et hurlait de toutes ses forces comme si la mort se tenait debout face à elle.

̶ **Tsuyoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !** Cria Tenten. Elle voulait secouer la jeune fille par les bras pour la faire réagir mais dès qu'elle la toucha Tsuyoi commença à se débattre dans tous les sens, à donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds en parlant dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tenten resserra son emprise pour tenter de la maîtriser, et se prit un violent coup de poing en plein œil.

̶ **Tsuyoi, calme-toi, c'est moi, Tenten ! **

La crise durait depuis bientôt dix minutes quand soudain, les muscles de Tsuyoi se relâchèrent, et elle se rendormit dans les bras de Tenten, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pétrifiée, le souffle court, Tenten mis plusieurs secondes à réagir : que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar, ou autre chose ?

Elle replaça Tsuyoi dans son lit et la recouvrit, mais décida de rester dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait l'angle de la chambre et observa la jeune Genin dans son sommeil. En la voyant ainsi, paisiblement endormie sur le ventre, sa cascade de cheveux blonds étalés en soleil autour d'elle, qui pourrait imaginer ce que cet enfant était en train de vivre ? Devait-elle appeler Sakura pour lui demander conseil ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale l'en dissuada, inutile de la déranger si tard, demain elle irait la voir à l'hôpital. Mais lorsque la deuxième crise se déclencha à deux heures du matin, elle se résigna à contacter son amie.

̶ **Je suis vraiment désolée Sakura mais je ne savais plus quoi faire**, s'excusa Tenten en ouvrant la porte à son amie. Elle avait mis un simple manteau sur son pyjama et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés.

̶ **Pas de problème, je suis d'astreinte de toute façon, explique-moi plutôt la situation.**

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, elles trouvèrent Tsuyoi assise sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts et les larmes roulants sur ses joues, elles prononçaient des paroles incompréhensibles. Sakura s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit une petite lampe de sa trousse médicale.

̶ **Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en inspectant ses pupilles.

̶ **Quinze minutes environs, la première crise à durée seulement dix minutes**, relata Tenten en mordant l'ongle de son pouce**. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

Sakura posa une main sur le front de Tsuyoi, elle haletait bruyamment et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur.

̶ **Il faut la rafraîchir, va me chercher un gant et de l'eau, pendant ce temps je vais changer ses vêtements, ou sont-ils ? **

̶ **Dans le placard, à ta droite.**

Une fois revenue dans la chambre avec la bassine d'eau fraîche, Tenten trouva Sakura au chevet de Tsuyoi, une seringue à la main :

̶ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle en trempant une serviette dans l'eau.

̶ **Un léger sédatif, ça lui permettra de dormir**, répondit Sakura en injectant le produit dans le bras de Tsuyoi.

̶ **Un sédatif, pourquoi faire** ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Sakura termina son injection et prit la serviette des mains de Tenten pour l'appliquer sur le front de Tsuyoi. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois en vérifiant par intermittence le pouls de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Tenten observa la scène en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, rester ainsi dans l'ignorance et sans rien pouvoir faire lui était insupportable.

̶ **Elle s'est endormie**, finit par déclarer Sakura en se relevant. Elle rangea son matériel et remit sa veste avant de quitter la chambre, Tenten sur ses talons.

̶ **Allez Sakura, ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

̶ **Des terreurs nocturnes. Il s'agit d'un trouble du sommeil assez rare, c'est un peu comme un cauchemar sauf qu'à son réveil, le sujet ne se souvient de rien**, expliqua-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures.

̶ **Et…et d'où ça vient ? Comment ça se traite, au juste ?** Questionna Tenten à qui ce terme ne disait absolument rien.

̶ **Il existe plusieurs facteurs déclencheurs, le stress dans la majorité des cas où un changement majeur dans la vie de l'enfant. Quant au traitement, il n'y en a pas, quand les crises surviennent il ne faut surtout pas la réveiller, essaye de la calmer et évite d'avoir l'air perturbé si elle se réveille toute seule. Si les crises persistent, je te prescrirai un léger somnifère à lui donner pour rétablir son cycle de sommeil. Je te conseille également de l'emmener consulter un psychologue…tiens, c'est le numéro d'une collègue, elle est très bien.**

Sakura tendit une carte professionnelle à Tenten, elle la prit des deux mains et la regarda sans la lire, submergée par le flux important d'informations que venait de lui donner Sakura, comment allait-elle faire pour se souvenir de tout ça ? Devant la mine éberluée de son amie, la ninja médecin retira ses chaussures et décida de rester un moment avec elle.

̶ **Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'aurais bien envi d'une tasse de thé, tu m'invites ? **

Tenten la conduisit à la cuisine ou Sakura prit le relai. Assise dans un coin, la maîtresse d'armes continuait de regarder la carte du psychologue d'un air perdue, Sakura préparait le thé en lui jetant des regards de temps à autres :

̶ **Tout va bien ?** S'enquit-elle.

̶ **Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point j'ai été stupide,** répondit-elle en pensant à sa conversation avec Neji. **Ce matin j'ai dit à Neji que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué de s'occuper d'un enfant.**

Sakura éclata de rire en posant une tasse de thé devant son amie.

̶ **Désolée de te décevoir mais tu te trompes complètement. Et le pire c'est que ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, en ce moment quand je m'adresse à Sarada j'ai l'impression de parler une autre langue, et dire qu'elle entre à peine dans l'adolescence**, se lamenta Sakura, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Tenten. Et alors Neji, il a répondu quoi ?

̶ **Que je n'étais peut-être pas faite pour m'occuper d'un enfant…qui sait, il a peut-être raison.**

̶ **Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? Ça va bientôt faire dix ans que j'improvise avec Sarada et à chaque problème, j'ai l'impression d'être la pire mère du monde, je déprime pendant trois jours et ça repart, la vie continue. Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne te dira qu'il était prêt à élever un enfant, on essaye juste de faire de notre mieux, parfois on assure, d'autre fois on se plante et on essaye de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais si tu veux éviter de te retrouver à l'asile retiens bien que le mot clé dans cette phrase est « essayer ».**

Les deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire complice. C'est alors que Tenten réalisa la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir compter sur une amie comme Sakura. Si une dizaine d'années plutôt, on lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait amie avec rose-bonbon, la groupie number one de Sasuke Uchiha, elle lui aurait ri au nez avant de lui balancer un Kunai. Mais le temps passe, les gens changent et Tenten était la première à reconnaître les efforts qu'avait accomplis la Kunoichi pour passer du statut de figurante pleurnicheuse à celui de ninja à part entière. Mais c'était suite au mariage de Naruto et Hinata qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées, se découvrant nombre de points communs, notamment leur célibat ainsi que leur attrait pour les hommes égocentriques et émotionnellement attardés.

De son coté, Sakura savait à quel point il était difficile d'élever seule un enfant. Elle savait aussi que Tenten n'avait pas fini d'en baver mais à quoi bon lui faire peur à l'avance, elle semblait suffisamment inquiète comme ça :

̶ **Etre fait ou non pour quelque chose est secondaire, moi ce que je vois c'est que tu es la seule personne à réellement te préoccuper de cette petite. Aies confiance, je suis sure que tout se passera bien**, la rassura Sakura en posant une main sur la sienne.

Devant l'heure tardive, Sakura ne tarda pas à prendre congés. En refermant la porte derrière son amie Tenten repensa à ses paroles, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi confiante.

* * *

Malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent donnèrent raison à Tenten.

Depuis quinze jours, elle enchaînait presque chaque soir les nuits blanches. Les terreurs nocturnes de Tsuyoi étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et le manque de sommeil la rendait particulièrement irritable et agressive.

Ce jour-là, elle avait été chargée par le Hokage de superviser le transport et le stockage d'un convoi d'armes ninjas à travers le village. Elle accomplissait sa mission quand soudain, son téléphone sonna :

̶ **Tenten à l'appareil…oui, je suis son tuteur…quoi ?! D'accord, j'arrive dès que possible.**

Le convoi n'en était encore qu'à la moitié du chemin lorsque le poste de police de Konoha contacta Tenten pour la prévenir qu'une bagarre avait éclaté, et que Tsuyoi en était la principale responsable. Bien sûr, la Kunoichi n'avait pas le droit de quitter son poste avant la fin de la mission, mais son esprit était tellement accaparé par Tsuyoi qu'elle accumula les bourdes : elle se trompa dans le compte des armes, ce qui l'obligea à refaire trois fois le calcul, oublia de signer le bon de livraison et fût contrainte de revenir à l'entrepôts de stockage où elle avait oublié ses clefs et son portable.

Il était près de huit heures du soir lorsqu'elle arriva au poste de police de Konoha, une main sur son point de côté après avoir traversé le village en courant comme une dératée. Tsuyoi l'y attendait en compagnie d'un policier, elle tapait du pied sur le sol à un rythme frénétique comme si elle était sur le poing du lui arracher la tête.

̶ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé** ? Interrogea Tenten, à bout de souffle.

̶ **Votre fille a déclenché une bagarre en plein centre-ville cette après-midi. **

̶ **C'est pas vrai** ! Objecta violemment Tsuyoi en se mettant debout. **C'est l'autre gros con qui a commencé !**

̶ **Tsuyoi, c'est quoi ce langage ?!**

̶ **Elle s'est battu avec des enfants civils, a cassé le nez de l'un d'entre eux et plusieurs cotes à un autre**, poursuivit le policier.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche en se tournant vers sa protégée, l'air abasourdie.

̶ **Attendez, c'est pas ce qui s'est passé…**

̶ **Oh mais j'espère bien que tu vas me fournir des explications, jeune fille !** Répliqua Tenten d'un air sévère.

̶ **La caution a déjà été réglée, signez ces documents et vous pourrez repartir**, expliqua le policer en lui tendant plusieurs papiers et un stylo.

̶ **Réglée, par qui ? **

Brusquement, Tsuyoi posa un genou au sol et se prosterna en baissant la tête. Un homme d'un certain âge se présenta à eux, entouré de deux gardes du corps cagoulés et vêtus de noir. L'homme avait une main dans le dos et l'autre posé sur son impressionnant embonpoint, l'air parfaitement décontracté alors que tout le monde s'inclinait sur son passage comme s'il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux. Il avait de longs cheveux gris, une barbe de même couleur et des petits yeux perçants mordorés, semblables à ceux de Tsuyoi. Il portait un kimono noir marqué du même blason que celui sur les vêtements de la jeune fille, trois griffes de faucon dorées.

̶ **Alors c'est vous, la fameuse Tenten**, dit-il en passant sur elle son regard de rapace, un sourire malaisant étirait ses lèvres. **Je suis le Drachma, le chef du clan Torima, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.**

̶ **Plaisir non partagé**, rétorqua Tenten d'une voix cassante.

L'homme éclata d'un rire gras, son estomac rebondit ressortait sous son kimono.

̶ **Comme vous sembliez avoir mieux à faire que de vous occuper de Tsuyoi, la police a pris la liberté de me contacter pour régler sa caution.**

Tenten ricana.

̶ **Je trouve ça très drôle venant d'une personne accusée de violences et de mauvais traitement.**

̶ ** Je crains que tout ceci ne soit un malentendu,** dit le chef de clan en balayant ses dernières paroles d'un geste de la main. **Ce que vous, gens de Konoha, considérez comme de la maltraitance sont des méthodes d'entrainement ancestrales qui servent à développer la résistance mentale et psychique de nos ninjas.**

̶ **Et les coups de fouets et les brûlures, ça fait aussi partie de l'entrainement** ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ou pointait l'impatience, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'homme. **Mais ce que je voudrais vraiment savoir, seigneur Drachma, c'est pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à ignorer le fait que Tsuyoi est une fille ?**

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé le dernier mot, le visage du Drachma s'assombrit et il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

̶ **Lorsque le clan Torima s'est installé au village de Konoha, nous avons signé un accord avec l'Hokage qui protège nos traditions et qui empêche toute ingérence dans nos affaires privées. Je suis passé outre le fait qu'à cause de vous, des étrangers ont osé pénétrer dans ma maison, interroger ma famille et entacher la réputation de notre clan avec de fausses accusations, mais n'abusez pas de ma patience, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire**, l'avertit-il d'une voix grave, les mains jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Tenten eut un sourire en coin en soutenant son regard. Grace à de longues heures de recherches passées à la bibliothèque de Konoha, elle avait trouvé un moyen légal de contourner cet accord :

̶ **Sachez tout d'abord qu'il existe des cas ou cet accord n'est plus valide, comme lorsque l'intégrité physique ou psychologique d'un individu est menacée**, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux. **Et sachez aussi une chose, je ne permettrai pas que quiconque fasse du mal à mon élève, personne dans votre maison ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur Tsuyoi,** rétorqua Tenten sur le même ton en serrant les poings, le regard féroce.

Le Drachma éclata d'un rire gras et méprisant.

̶̶** J'admire votre dévouement, même si tous vos efforts sont parfaitement inutiles,** rétorqua-t-il d'un air amusé. **Souvenez-vous bien de ces paroles, si ce n'est pas vous qui m'amènerez Tsuyoi, ce sera _lui_ qui viendra à moi, tôt ou tard.**

Et sur un dernier regard lancé à Tsuyoi, toujours inclinée, il passa à coté de Tenten en ricanant.

̶ **Va te noyer dans ta graisse, _gros con_ !** marmonna-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Le policier haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « je sais maintenant d'où cette gamine tient ce vocabulaire ». Tenten lui lança un regard noir avant d'entraîner Tsuyoi avec elle :

̶ **Allez viens, on rentre.**

* * *

̶ **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?!** Demanda Tenten en poussant la porte de son appartement.

̶ **Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma faute. Il y avait ces trois garçons qui racketté un gamin dans un coin, je pouvais tout de même le laisser se faire agresser !** Hurla Tsuyoi.

̶ **Je suis d'accord mais il existe d'autres méthodes que la violence,** réprimanda Tenten en croisant les bras d'un air sévère. **En plus ce n'était que des civils, un ninja digne de ce nom ne s'attaque pas à plus faible que lui.**

̶ **J'en étais sure, vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?!** s'exclama Tsuyoi en serrant les dents.

̶ **Bien sûr que je te crois**, soupira Tenten d'une voix plus douce. **Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un délibérément.**

Tsuyoi leva sur elle un regard suspicieux, et Tenten put voir qu'elle était blessée à l'arcade sourcilière.

̶ **Il faut nettoyer cette blessure,** dit-elle en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Elle repoussa la main de Tenten et s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre en criant « je peux me débrouiller seule ! ».

La maîtresse d'armes soupira « ah, les ados… ».

Il était tard et comme elle n'avait ni faim ni sommeil, elle entreprit de faire un peu de rangement. Entre les entraînements, les missions du Hokage et Tsuyoi, Tenten n'avait plus une seule minute à elle, et son intérieur avait fini par ressembler à une garçonnière.

Elle passait le balai à l'angle du meuble à télé quand elle perçut un bruissement de feuille dans l'arbre près de la fenêtre. Sans se retourner, elle jeta un Kunai qui percuta le tronc d'arbre dans un bruit sourd, faisant voler les oiseaux qui s'y trouvait.

̶ **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave. Les mains en l'air, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, un clone de Tenten se tenait derrière elle en pointant dans son dos un Kunai.

C'était une femme entièrement vêtue de noir et portant une cagoule. Elle retira l'étoffe, révélant un beau visage à l'expression neutre, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

̶ **Je suis venue vous mettre en garde. Si vous ne rendez pas Tsuyoi au clan Torima, vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis à toutes les deux.**

̶ **Je repose la question, qui êtes-vous ?** Redemanda Tenten tandis que son clone appuyait un peu plus le kunai dans le dos de la femme.

̶ **Je me nomme Shana et j'étais la fiancée du frère de Tsuyoi.**

Tenten haussa les sourcils, que lui voulait-elle ? Et pouvait-elle réellement la croire.

̶ **Puisque vous êtes là, vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer ce repère de sociopathe qui vous sert de maison, quel genre de monstre pourrait faire ça à un enfant ? **

̶ **Le genre qui considère qu'une femme ninja possédant l'œil du faucon soit le pire affront qu'on puisse faire au clan Torima.**

̶ **Je…je ne comprends pas**, balbutia Tenten en faisant disparaître son clone.

̶ **Justement, si vous voulez comprendre, vous devez d'abord connaitre l'histoire de notre clan. Avons, nous vivions dans les montagnes du pays des démons, nos conditions de vie étaient très rudes, si bien que seuls les plus forts arrivaient à survivre. De ce fait, nos ninjas étaient réputés comme étant les plus puissants du pays des démons grâce notamment à notre Dojutsu, l'œil du faucon, et petit à petit, notre clan a su asseoir sa réputation. Cependant, il y a un revers à la médaille. Les Torima, qui ne valorisent que la puissance et la force brute ont relégué leurs femmes au rang de servante. Nous sommes nées et passeront le reste de nos vies à enfanter et servir, sans autre option ou possibilité de changer notre destin. Pour eux, une femme est indigne d'apprendre les techniques ninjas, voilà pourquoi ont dit que chez les Torima il n'y a ni homme ni femme, seulement des guerriers ou des esclaves. **

Tenten resta muette. Le machisme était monnaie courante dans le monde des shinobis et les femmes ont toujours dû redoubler d'effort pour se faire respecter dans ce milieu impitoyable, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'une telle injustice existait encore à l'époque moderne.

̶ **Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que Tsuyoi soit devenue Genin** ? Demanda Tenten après avoir repris ses esprits.

̶ **Grâce à son frère,** répondit Shana et soudain, ses traits s'adoucir et un triste sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. **Ashido a toujours été différent des autres. Comme les garçons devaient fournir plus d'effort que les filles, ils avaient par conséquent plus de nourriture et chaque soir, il venait en cachette dans le pavillon des femmes pour partager avec moi son diner. Il prenait soin des plus jeunes garçons durant les entraînements et n'a jamais manqué de respect à aucune femme. Mais ce qui le caractérisait le plus, c'était qu'il refusait de suivre aveuglément les règles du clan, il considérait que nos lois étaient barbares et dégradantes, et il a jurait que jamais ses filles, ni aucune autre femme de sa génération n'aurait plus à subir cela car il était décidé à changer les règles pour elles. Quand les parents d'Ashido sont morts, Tsuyoi n'était qu'un nourrisson, et elle portait déjà dans ses pupilles d'or le pouvoir de l'œil du faucon. Alors Ashido a monté un plan. Il fit passer Tsuyoi pour un garçon, et lui donna ce prénom en espérant que sa force puisse libérer le clan du poids de ces traditions. Il l'a entraîné, lui a appris à se battre et elle a très vite surpassé tous les garçons de son âge. **

**Mais Tsuyoi grandissait, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa réelle nature, les anciens finirent par découvrir la supercherie, et il arriva ce qui arrive à tout ce qui ose se dresser contre les lois du clan. Il a été humilié et battu à mort en place public, sous les yeux de tous les membres du clan. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part regarder, et espérer que la mort ne l'emporte le plus vite possible pour lui éviter de souffrir…mais au dernier moment, le Drachma décida de ne pas le tuer, non pas pour l'épargner, mais pour que son sort serve de leçon à tous ceux qui oseraient en faire de même, il resta dans le coma pendant cinq ans. **

Shana gardait un visage impénétrable, mais ces yeux brillaient d'une colère et d'un ressentiment qui devait lui dévorer le cœur depuis des années. Tenten avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là : voir l'amour de sa vie se faire lentement tuer sous yeux sans rien pouvoir faire que regarder. Un frisson glacial parcourut le corps de Tenten, et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour se maîtriser.

̶ **Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous révoltez pas ? Pourquoi les femmes acceptent-elles tout ça sans protester ni rien dire ?!** Cracha Tenten avec colère.

Shana éclata d'un rire sans joie.

̶ **Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Ces gens sont puissants et fermement décidés à garder leur privilège et si vous osez vous opposer à eux, vous n'en tirerez que de la souffrance**, expliqua-t-elle en tournant le dos à Tenten. Elle souleva son haut, révélant de longues traces de brûlures blanchâtres, de coups de fouets, des coupures et de nombreuses plaies, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres. L'estomac de Tenten se retourna à la vue de ce spectacle.

̶ **Leur cible à présent est Tsuyoi**, poursuivit-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face. **Pour l'instant très peu de gens sont au courant que c'est une fille, et si ça venait à se savoir nul doute qu'ils réclameront sa tête.**

̶ ** C'est ce que veut le Drachma,** conclut Tenten d'une voix sombre. **En la poussant à bout pendant les entraînements, ils veulent la pousser à révéler son secret pour pouvoir l'éliminer…enfoiré !**

̶ **Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu : vous. **

̶ **Moi ?** Répéta Tenten, l'air surprise.

̶ **En défendant Tsuyoi, vous avez fait les deux choses qu'il déteste par-dessus tout : déranger ses plans et défier son autorité, attendez-vous à de lourdes représailles.**

̶ **Bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir.**

Shana remit son masque et s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers Tenten et l'observa longuement d'un regard impénétrable avant de lui demander :

̶ **Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour Tsuyoi ? Après tout vous n'êtes que son sensei.**

Tenten sourit, tous se demandaient pourquoi elle voulait lui venir en aide, mais la vrai question qui se posait était pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore fait.

̶ **Ce qui importe n'est pas qui je suis, mais ce que je peux faire pour elle.**

Shana ne répondit pas, elle lui fit un signe de tête et disparu dans les rues de Konoha, laissant Tenten seule plantée au milieu de son salon avec ces pensées.

̶ **A nous deux**, seigneur Drachma.

* * *

**Je crois que ce sera incontestablement le chapitre le plus difficile (pour ne pas dire chiant) à écrire de toute la fic.**

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir celui-là, il y avait tellement d'idées et de choses que je voulais y mettre que j'ai fini par le couper en deux, finalement l'histoire de Tsuyoi s'étale sur un mini-arc de trois chapitres, le prochain signant la fin de l'arc et surtout, le grand retour des moments NejiTen qui ont été un peu négligé pour les besoin de l'intrigue.**

**Voilà, voilàààà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et bonne lecture, à la prochaine.**


End file.
